Is This Really Happening?
by ethan.muller.35
Summary: This story is a simple crossover between real life and cartoon. NOTE: Chapter 22 Rated T-M for Horror. NEW COVER; YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Is This Really Happening?

By eman11

A/N: This story is inspired by, but not copying, An Author's Nightmare. I'm not trying to copy anything from her and this is my own creation. Enjoy, review, and rate!

Chapter 1: Dreams Really Do Come True (Part 1)

I was on my 3DS, using Netflix, and watching Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, one of my favorite cartoons. I just finished up the episode when I noticed it was getting late. My Mom was half-asleep, so I followed through.

"G'night, mom." I said to her, slightly waking her up. "Good night, Ethan." And so with that, I went to sleep.

Tulip, my dog, was lying on the bed when later that night, she started barking. It woke up me and my Mom. "Tulip," we both said, "stop barking!" My Mom then said, "Ugh! Go take her outside!"

"I'd be happy to," I said with some sarcasm. As I walked down the hallway, I said, "Sheesh, Tulip, what is it with you and barking?" Tulip started to whine.

So I took her outside, and noticed that it looked different. It looked more unrealistic. "I must be seeing things," I said to myself, and with that, I turned around to see that my house had been replaced with a giant tower! "All right, what is going on here?" I said. I went over to the tower and tapped where my sliding glass door is usually at. The sound of banging metal rang out through the night air. "This is getting stranger by the minute, wouldn't you a-"I turned around and noticed that Tulip was gone. "Tulip! Tulip! Where are you, Tulip?" No answer. I turned around again, and noticed that there was a statue in front of the tower. It looked very familiar. "Could this be- nah!" I went up to the door of the tower, and peeked inside. I saw two robots. "Robots?" I whispered to myself, "Hmm…they look a lot like Scratch and Grounder from AOSTH," I said to myself. I was starting to worry. "Okay, familiar statue, robots that look like Scratch and Grounder. All the proof I need now is Robotnik." And then, my fear, and dream, was realized. There I saw Robotnik, with his egg-shaped body, and his black and red eyes. "What about their voices?" In one second, that question was answered. "You nincombots, you let that pesky hedgehog get away again! I'll turn you into scrap metal if you don't improve!" I gasped.

"We're sorry, Dr. Robotnik!" Scratch said in his famous high-pitched voice. "Yeah, it won't happen again!" Grounder said in his famous idiotic voice.

"Well, then prove that you're really sorry and go get that hedgehog!" Dr. Robotnik said to Scratch and Grounder. "Y-yes sir!" Shouted the two robots, and they ran towards the door. "I gotta hide!" I said to myself. I hid behind the leg of the giant statue of Dr. Robotnik. I was lucky enough to not get spotted.

My worst fears have been realized. But my greatest dream has come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dreams Really Do Come True (Part 2)

A/N: Before I start, I wanna give a big shoutout to .5 for reviewing my story. YOU ROCK!

"Okay, I'm stuck in the cartoon world, and I gotta come up with a way to get out," I said to myself, "but I wanna mess with Robotnik first. Hee-hee," I took out my pen, and an electrical cord, and took the cord and plugged it in to a power outlet. Next, I wrote on my shirt, "FATTY" and, with cartoon laws, somehow made it appear on his own computer.

"What? Who wrote this abomination of me! I bet it's that pesky hedgehog!" Robotnik shouted. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"He should've said, I hate that Ethan," I chuckled to myself. With that, I ran off into the woods, hoping to at least spot Tails, as he's a master mechanic. "WAIT! In Sonic X he's a master mechanic! I should've remembered!" I shouted to myself. "Well, maybe he's a master mechanic in this show,"

A couple of hours later, and I was getting hungry. "I hope I find them soon," I said to myself, "I'm feeling up for a hot dog, no chili," I said. "Did somebody say, chili?" I heard a voice say. It was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius's number 1 hero. "Do you have any chili that you could spare? I'm getting hungry and I'm looking for some for my chili dogs!" He said, confidently. "Are you Sonic?" I asked. "The one and only." He replied. "Wow, I can't believe I'm actually meeting Sonic the Hedgehog. Listen, I can't explain, but I'm from another dimension, and I need you and Tail's help to get back," I said, "will you help me out here?" I asked. "Sure thing, err…" "Ethan." I said, reluctantly. "Ethan!"

Another couple of hours later, and I was just eating my "plain chili dog" with Tails and Sonic. "So, you're from another dimension, are you?" asked Tails. "You got it!" I answered. "That's so cool! What's it like?"

"Sort of like this dimension."

"Can animals talk like us?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Is someone like Robotnik in your dimension?"

"No, not to my knowledge."

"Cut the chit-chat guys, badniks up ahead!" Sonic shouted. I immediately rose to my feet, ready to fight.

"Whoa there, Ethan! We've got this one!" Sonic said. "But-""But you could get hurt bad! You haven't faced one of these guys in your entire life, haven't you?" Sonic asked me.

"Well no but-hmmm… I'll take your advice." I said.

"Good. We'll be right back."

I just sat around for a little bit, waiting for them to come back, until I was snatched by the shirt. "Hey, let go you- Robotnik! What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Getting revenge on you for calling me fatty!" He shouted.

"SONIC! GO TO ROBOTNIK'S FORTRESS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "AAAHHHH!"

"ETHAN!" Sonic shouted.

I've been captured by Robotnik. But he'll be getting his daily beating anytime soon. Sonic's coming. And he'll be all over Robotnik as soon as he arrives.

A/N: Don't worry guys, the good part's in the next chapter. And no, it won't be bad. Just hang on for the ride! Rate and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Great Decision to Make

A/N: =O Wow. BIG thanks to .5 for liking the story so far. It's time for some good stuff!

"Let me out of here, fatso!" I shouted at Robotnik, who had recently captured me and thrown me into his dungeon.

"I'm sorry, but how am I supposed too without you doing my bidding." He said, putting a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's simple: tell me how to capture that pesky hedgehog and do it for me!"

"And should I listen to YOU?" I said, with some sarcasm in it.

"If you ever want to get to your own dimension again."

"What? How?"

"All you have to do is listen to me."

I'm left with a choice. Help him, or wait for sonic.

A/N: I made this chapter shorter because you reviewers out there are going to decide what choice I make in the story. Just post your choice in the reviews area, and make sure to rate and favorite! The choice is in your hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Making My Move

A/N: Time for the big choice! Which choice had the most votes? Read on to find out!

It felt like hours to me. I had to either help Robotnik or wait for Sonic. I made my choice.

"Well, what're you going to do?" Robotnik asked.

"Can you come closer?" I asked.

"Ahh, a wise decision indeed. Now, what do I-OOOHHH!" As he came up to me, I punched him in the nose.

"Gah! Take him to the pit!"

"What pit?" I asked.

"The lava pit!" He shouted.

"Uh-oh." I said.

I was staring down in the pit, tied and in chains.

"Why are you doing this to me? It was just a small prank!" I shouted.

"DROP HIM!" Robotnik shouted.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I knew right there I was doomed. My life flashed before my own eyes. My birth. Going to school for the first time. Being rescued by Sonic right before I hit the lava.

"Wait! That never- Sonic! Thanks for the save!" I shouted.

"No problem, buddy!" He said.

"Where's Tails?"

"He's taking care of the electrical system."

"Allright!"

"GRRR… what are you nincombots waiting for? Get them!"

We were surrounded.

"You ready to rock and roll, Ethan?" Sonic said.

"Whenever you are!" I said.

"Allright! Hang on! Up, over, and gone!" Before I knew it, I was zooming at the speed of sound.

"Yahoo! Let's go get Tails!" I shouted. We came to a stop. "Come on Tails! Let's go!"

"Okay!" He said. Once again, we were off.

"Gah! I'll just have to-what? NO! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Robotnik said.

We were back in the forest, safe and sound. We made it out of there in the nick of time.

"We got more good news! Tails managed to get Robotnik's Interdimensional Transporter. You can go home now." He said. "Not bad, guys. It was nice meeting you two. I hope we'll see each other again someday." I said.

"Here you go." Tails pressed a button, and a portal opened up.

"Bye." I said. "Wait! I found something for you."

"What?" I asked.

"It looks like some sort of stone. I don't think this is around in your dimension, so I want you to have it." Sonic handed me the stone.

"Thanks." With that, I waved goodbye, and went through the portal.

"Bye, Ethan!" They shouted. "Boy, you never get to meet somebody like that everyday." Sonic said.

I went back to their dimension. "What are you doing? I thought you were back home!" Sonic said.

"My home's disappeared! It's gone!" I said. "And the only thing after that was a dark void. All of the dimensions have fused together!"

Sonic and Tails had shocked looks on their faces. "That means your home is in this dimension, right?"

"You got it!" I said. "Looks like I'll be here for a while. Do you guys mind?"

"No problem, pal!" We laughed.

Later, when night had set in, I was looking at the stars in the night sky.

"What's wrong, Ethan?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know if I'll ever find my mom again." I answered.

"Don't worry, bud. We'll find her." Sonic said.

"Up, over, and gone?"

"Up, over, and gone."

I'm gonna be here for a while. But at least I have hope.

A/N: Because of all of the popularity I'm getting, I'm going to make this a new side story! That's why it ended like that. These will just be random adventures me, Sonic, and Tails go on. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the story. Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Test

I woke up in the morning, the sunlight against my eyes. It was about 6:00 AM Mobian Standard Time. Sonic was already up when I was.

"Geez, Sonic. You really are the fastest thing alive. The last time I saw somebody ready to go at this time was-"I was interrupted by Sonic.

"No time to talk! We've gotta put your skills to the test!"

"What do you mean?"

"If you ever wanna survive out here with Robotnik sendin' all his badniks, you gotta be ready to fight."

"I was wondering when you'd say that."

"Allright. There are 4 things we're going to test: Speed, reflexes, agility, and strength. Let's start with speed. I know I'm the fastest thing alive, but I want you to race me."

"Okay!"

I made 2 lines in the dirt, measuring 100 meters. We both lined up at the first line, ready to race.

"I'm not gonna be surprised if you win, Sonic." I said.

"You're probably right." He said.

"I'll count down. 3. 2. 1. GO!" We both started running. I wasn't surprised that I was way behind him when the race started. But as the race was about to end, something happened inside me. Like a sudden burst of speed. It somehow made it feel like time had stopped. I somehow caught up with Sonic, ending the race in a tie.

"What just happened?" I asked Sonic.

"I don't know. But that was way past cool!" He said.

"I'll have to see what happened later." I said.

"How about some reflexes?"

"Oh, I got this one!" I said.

"Allright. I'm gonna start running. At the exact moment I come back, raise your hand."

"Okay! I'm ready!"

With that, Sonic zoomed off. A few minutes later, and he started to appear. I readied my hand. My good sense of rhythm helped me here, as I was only a tenth of a second off.

"Man! You are good!" Sonic said.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"Next up, agility. Try jumping up this little rock tower here."

"Okay." I started to jump up the structure. I slipped at the very top.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

"I gotcha!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic barely managed to catch me.

"Thanks, bud!" I said.

"No prob. For the last one, strength. Lift those rocks, and carry them over to the line that you drew in the dirt earlier."

"Allright!" I picked up the rocks, and carried them about 7/8 of the way, before dropping them.

"GAH! Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Not bad, Ethan. I think you're ready for anything."

"Allright."

"Sonic? I've got chili dogs! Sonic?"

"It's Tails! Let's go get us some chili dogs!" Sonic said.

"I'll have a 'plain chili dog'!" We all laughed.

I can finally relax. But I'm finally ready for anything Robotnik'll throw at us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Staring at Yourself

A/N: : O 200 VIEWS! Thank you so much guys! Here's the new chapter!

Sonic, Tails, and I finished eating breakfast. They were finished about 10 Minutes before I was.

"Are you absolutely sure you're eating all 3 of your daily required meals, because you guys ate like you haven't for almost a million years!" I said.

"What?" Sonic said.

"Never mind." I said.

"I'm gonna go for a run, guys. Would any of you like to tag along?"

"No thanks. When I eat, I usually rest for about 10 Minutes." I answered to Sonic.

"Okay. Tails?"

"No thanks. I'd like to see if Ethan could talk about his own dimension for me." Tails answered.

"I'd be happy to!" I said.

"Allright! I'll be back in a bit!" He zoomed off, leaving dust behind him.

"So, Tails, I heard that you want me to tell you about my dimension?"

"Yeah! How did it come to be? Where is it? Are there people like us in your dimension?"

"Woah! Slow down there! Don't overload me! How about we start with the big bang? In the beginning, the universe was nothing but a black, lifeless void. Then, all of a sudden, an explosion occurred, bringing the universe to be. This lasted for billions of years until galaxies were created, bringing life with it."

"Wow! Tell me more!"

"Sure. It wasn't until-GAH!"

"What?" Tails asked.

A huge void appeared, sending out one lone figure. It was Sonic, but he looked much older than the one in this dimension.

"Tails! You look so young! What happened? All I remembered is that we were in station square, when this huge void sucked us in and put us here!"

"Sonic, listen. This is a different Tails, he's not the one that's in your dimension."

"Hey. You look familiar. Who are you?"

"Ethan."

"ETHAN! It's good to see you after all these years! I can't believe you're still alive!"

"?"

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER! You were killed during the time Nazo was alive! He killed you with a chaos blast!"

"Ah! What! That didn't happen! I don't know what you're talking about! JUST WHO IN THE WORLD IS NAZO?"

"You really didn't remember. I'm so sorry, I was mad that you were gone for so long. I-I-"

"It's allright. I should've been more knowledgeable that you're from another dimension."

"Is that me coming up from that dirt road? HEY!"

"NO! We can't let you two interact with each other… that didn't come out right. Look, if you two see each other, or even talk to each other, you could destroy this whole dimension!"

"WHAT!" Sonic and Tails shouted.

"Sonic, run as fast as you-"

"Woah! Is that me?" The younger Sonic said.

"Uh oh. RRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN FOR YOUR ! TIME PARADOX! TIME PARADOX!"

I thought the universe was about to collapse, but it didn't.

"Hmmm…maybe…oh no. No no no! Since there's two of you, one from the past and one from the future, that means that every villain that you've faced, including Metal Sonic, Memphiles , and even Dark Gaia will return from the dead to try and take over the world!" They all had shocked looks on their faces.

"Great! Now we're in big trouble!" The younger Sonic said.

"But there's two of us, so we can handle whatever they throw at us! Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, we'll beat them all again!" The older Sonic said.

"YEAH!" We all said.

"Until then, we're in this together!" I said.

Sonic just met himself. We may have a good chance at not only returning the time line back to normal, but getting my home planet back. Bring it on!

A/N: This is the start of the second story in the series. Hope you liked it! R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Encounters (Part 1)

"So, who's up first?" The older Sonic said.

"Up first, Dr. Robotnik, from your first adventure." I said.

"Well, what do we do?" The younger Sonic said.

_Hmm… If I remember correctly, the final boss from Sonic the Hedgehog 1 is Robotnik in this weird hammer-drill hybrid thingy. I know that you have to hit him enough times, then he retreats. Then you have to hit him one last time in order to defeat him. This is the same tactic for all of the bosses, but with different obstacles._

"When you see him, I want you two to hit his Egg Flyer, while avoiding whatever hazards he throws at you." I said.

"Easy enough. So until then, we'll have to wait, right?" The older Sonic said.

"Not exactly. You see, Robotnik always stays at the zone he's in until one of you guys show up. So instead of waiting for him, he has to wait for you."

"Got it! Let's go!" The older Sonic said. With that, the two Sonics zoomed off.

"Well, I better follow them!" Tails said.

"WAIT! You don't come to be until the year after Robotnik's first defeat. If you help them, you might create a time paradox." I said.

"Well that sucks. What'll we do until then?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure. Maybe I can keep telling you about my dimension."

"Sure! So you were at when life came to be?"

"Yep! Then, billions of years later-"Another void opened up.

"OH COME ON! I was gonna finish my story!" I shouted.

Another lone figure appeared, very similar to Sonic, but with a black and red color.

"SHADOW?! HOW'D YOU GET HERE!?"

"Hmph. I don't know. But I'll find out after I get those chaos emeralds!" Shadow said.

"Wait, there aren't any chaos emeralds in this dimension. You'll have to give up on that note."

"You really think so?" Shadow held out one of the seven chaos emeralds, the universe's greatest power alongside the master emerald. It was colored green.

"Gah! I need that emerald to get back home! Please!"

"Hmph. CHAOS CONTROL!"

"WAIT! Huh?"

"Grr… stupid 4th chaos emerald!"

"So, does that mean-"

"Yes, it does."

"And that also means-"

"Yes."

"D'oh!"

"Hahaha! What was that?" Tails said.

"No time to explain! We gotta go find Sonic! We need your help, Shadow."

"Hmph. And why should I help you?"

"Do you wanna go back to your dimension?"

"Yes."

"You can't unless you help us."

"Fine."

This is getting stranger by the minute. We have to be careful, because if we don't, we might ruin everything. I can't let Shadow fight to the death with Sonic. I know he'll want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Encounters (Part 2)

A/N: 300 VIEWS?! THIS IS SPARTA! I couldn't have done it without you guys! So as of this chapter, I'll be accepting new character ideas from all of you guys! Just post your suggestions in the reviews area. Now for the new chapter!

"So, what do we do now?" Tails asked me and Shadow.

"I don't know. Go get Sonic." Shadow said, folding his arms.

"Hmm… we've broke the space-time continuum enough already. Might as well go help them." I said.

"Okay! But, how are you two going to defend yourselves?"

"Me? I'm the ultimate life form. Why should I be concerned about that? I'll destroy anything they use against me!" Shadow said.

"…Okay then…err…I don't know. Maybe if I had my sword, I could defend myself. Speaking of which, do you have any ideas for a weapon?" I said.

"Hmm… this should work!" Tails said. He held in his hand a metal bar, possibly from one of Robotnik's badniks. I gladly accepted it.

"This'll do. Let's do this! Shadow, can you at least try to use chaos control again?"

"I'll see. Okay, stand close to me." We got closer to him, so that way when he uses chaos control, we'll be teleported as well.

"Allright. CHAOS-"I felt a sudden burst of dimensional energy flowing through me. Tails must've as well, as he had a surprised look on his face. "CONTROL!" That energy was released, as we instantly teleported to Sonic's location.

"THAT… WAS… AWESOME!" I shouted.

"But where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

"There they are!" I said. In the distance, I saw the two Sonics, fighting Robotnik and his badniks.

"Let's go help them!" Tails shouted. We ran off to fight with them.

"You two go help them! I'll take care of the badniks!" We split up.

_Oh god, what have I done? Shadow will fight Sonic; I should've thought that through more._

I quickly spotted 2 badniks. One of them was coconuts, from Sonic the Hedgehog 2. I swung at it with the metal rod, missing and colliding with another one. I swung again and missed. Swung and missed.

"Gah! Stop moving coconuts!" I said. I swung again, this time hitting him. He shattered, releasing a woodland creature, as they all do.

"Okay, where did the other one-NNNOOOOOOO! SLICERS!" I quickly ran off, completely ignoring them.

"Guys! Guys! Slicers! Slicers!" I shouted. "Emergency! Emergency! Emergen-GAK!" I ran into a wall, most likely one of the walls from Robotnik's machine.

"ETHAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn nnnnnnn….." I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Help-and Imprisonment-from a Certain Echidna

A/N: Tamara, the reason why is because I'm trying to stay faithful to the games. Don't worry, they appear in this chapter.

"Uunnghh… Where am I? Oh, my head!" I said as I woke up. I saw a red echidna in front of me.

"KNUCKLES?! This is getting stranger by the minute!"

"…How do you know my name?" Knuckles asked.

"Where am I? What happened? How'd you find me? Where's Sonic?" I asked.

"Sonic? So you're helping him out?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"…I'm afraid I can't let you leave."

"WHAT?! NOO-GAK!" I blacked out again, this time waking up in a cage.

"THAT STUPID ECHIDNA! He fell for Dr. Robotnik's trickery once again! When will he learn?!"

It seemed like hours before I started hearing noises.

"?"

I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. When I regained my vision, I was in a weird room.

"Where am I?" I shouted.

"Ahh, Ethan. I was wondering when you'd wake up. Here's your sword." The cloaked figure tossed me a blade.

"But I have a-"Before I could finish, I was once again blinded by a bright light.

"Might as well." I drew it out. It was a Silver blade, along with a Gold Handle. It looked like one of those swords that the knights of the roundtable used.

"Hmm… Weird." I put the sword away.

"Ethan?" I heard a female voice say. I also heard a male voice say the same thing. And yet another female voice said the same thing.

"Yeah?"

"Ethan!" I heard the male voice say. I looked closer.

"Sonic! Thanks bud." It was the older Sonic along with… Amy and Cream?

"Yay Mr. Sonic!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese, Cream's pet chao, said.

"I'm not surprised, Sonic. You could be challenged with anything and come out on top!" Amy said.

"Amy! Please?!" Sonic said.

"Right." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's get out of here before-"

"Before it's too late?" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles! Man, am I glad to see you!"

"Allright, Sonic. You may be bigger than I imagined, but I'll still destroy you for trying to steal the master emerald, you evil badnik!" Knuckles lunged forward, and Sonic was caught off guard.

"NO!" I shouted. Suddenly, the blade that I got started to glow red, and then, that same dimensional energy that I felt when Shadow used chaos control came back, but with 2 things: it felt evil, and Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"What the?!"All of a sudden, an explosion occurred, filled with negative energy. A chaos blast.

I blacked out for the 3rd time, this time waking up in a field.

"What the heck happened?!" I shouted.

"You did a chaos blast. But that's weird, because there were no emeralds to be seen around here." The older Sonic said to me.

"Ah! How could I have done something so… bad? I could've killed you guys."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" An enraged hammer-wielding Amy said.

"Eeeeek! Don't do that!" I said.

"Why? Why did you do that?" A sad Cream asked.

"Chao?" A just as sad Cheese said.

"Listen guys. I'm so, so sorry that I used such a dark, and evil thing. If it ever happens again, it'll be on my head. Okay?"

"Okay, but it WILL be on your head!" Amy shouted.

How could this have happened? I will find out sooner or later. But I have to focus on getting the timeline back together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Discovery

"...How could I have done that?" I asked myself. It was the middle of the night, the same night I got this strange sword.

"Are you still thinking about that, Ethan?"

"Yeah." Those memories of that day were going through my brain.

"_NO...What the?!"_

"Unh! It hurts!" I shouted.

"Don't worry."

I went to bed later, then something woke me up.

"Huh? Hello? GAH!" I was blinded by a bright light once more.

"Why are you doing this?" I shouted.

"Because we have something important to tell you." A cloaked figure said.

"You see, Ethan, that blade contains infinite power that only one with a pure heart can unlock. People are being corrupted by mankind's seven sins. They can't be pure-hearted. We're not saying that humans are bad or they need to be destroyed, we're saying that only one person could be trusted with this blade. And that person, is you, Ethan. You are the true wielder of the hero's blade."

"The hero's blade?" I asked.

"You see, Ethan, over thousands of years, man has been corrupted by war, money, and all sorts of things. One day, the heavens shined down on one man, and he was given a sword that could end the great war of 1000 A.D. He was known as the messenger of heroes. He knew, however, that even though he had brought peace back to the world that war would break out once more. So he gave the sword a blessing, and it was sent back to the heavens. When war broke out once more, it was passed down to his next in kin, which also included warlords, knights, Frenchman, and even slaves. You, Ethan, are the next in kin. You are the new messenger of heroes."

I was shocked. Me, a descendant of one man who ended a war? Don't be ridiculous.

"Now I shall return you back home, where you have to end the war of Mobius. Of course, you'll have the help of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and everyone else, along with some new friends."

"But Knuckles… thought Sonic was a badnik."

"The time will come when he will learn from his mistake. You will also have the help of the spirits of chaos, the energies of the seven chaos emeralds. Now, be gone!"

"GAH!" I was once again blinded.

"What… happened?"

Whatever happened, I'm apparently wielder of the blade of heroes. I have to tell them without sounding crazy, but how?

A/N: Still taking ideas for OC's, and they'll be used. R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A New Ally

A/N: I wanna give a big thanks to Tamara for letting me use her OC. I hope she came out just as you liked it.

"Might as well practice using these 'spirits of chaos'." I said to myself.

"Okay, so, I guess I have to feel the energy or something like that?" I asked myself.

I got into a fighting position. I imagined myself with the seven chaos emeralds, and something started to happen. I started to float, and a golden aura engulfed me.

"It's working!" I shouted.

"What? Hey E- Woah! How are you doing that?!" The younger Sonic said.

I quickly dropped down, still retaining my energy.

"Listen, I was told by this weird man in a cloak that I was the new messenger of heroes, and I had the spirits of the chaos emeralds."

"Err… are you sure about that?" Sonic said.

"If I wasn't, would I have been doing that right now?" I objected.

"Good point. Allright, I believe you." Sonic said.

"Good. Now let's see here. I have to focus on time slowing down or teleporting."

"Don't tell me you're going to-"

"I just wanna see if I can okay? CHAOS-"

It was happening again. The dimensional energy was flowing through me.

"CONTROL!"

All of a sudden, time stopped.

"It worked! Aww, man that took a toll on my energy."

"Well, it's your first time doing chaos control. It'll do that." The older Sonic said.

"Ahh! When did you get up?"

"I heard all of the commotion and decided to check it out. I'm glad no one's hurt. But you gotta get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay." I went to bed.

The next morning, we went out into the forest. We heard a scream, so we went to check it out.

"Don't worry! We'll be right there!" I shouted as we ran towards the voice.

"Dear god." There were badniks everywhere.

"Don't worry! I've got this!" I noticed that the person in distress was a coyote.

"…AAAHHH!" The coyote shouted. All of a sudden, the badniks malfunctioned from voltage overload. The animals were released, and the coyote was allright.

"Who are you?" I asked the coyote.

"My name's Tamara. What's your name?"

"My name's Ethan. And this is Sonic."

"Nice to meet you!" The two Sonics shouted.

"…There are two of you guys?"

"Uhh…quantum." I said. "Where's your family?"

"…" No reply.

"Oh you poor thing. You can come along with us."

"Thank you." She said with a tear in her eye.

"Hmmm…"

_You shall also meet a new ally._

Could she be it? Could she be our new ally? I won't know until I'm told so.

A/N: I hope you liked your OC, Tamara! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Learning More

A/N: Tamara thanks for the feedback! I think you'll like this chapter!

All 6 of us, including Tamara, our new ally, were sitting outside by a campfire while I was singing a song.

"So just one time, and you'll be back home." I sang.

"That was great!" The younger Sonic said.

"Yeah! Not bad, Ethan!" The older Sonic said.

"I liked it!" Tamara said.

"Hmph. I guess it was okay." Shadow said.

"Err… Shadow, I hate to tell you this, but… I can use chaos control now."

"WHAT! HOW?!"

"You see, Shadow, the blade that I have is the hero's blade. I'm this so-called 'messenger of heroes' and I have the spirits of the chaos emeralds at my side."

"What? Give me those spirits! I need them to regain my memories!"

"It's not possible, unfortunately. Besides, if it were possible, it would have no effect on you."

"Hey, guys. It's getting late. Shouldn't we go to bed now?" The older Sonic said.

"Sure."

Later that night, I was brought back to that mysterious place, but Tamara was there too.

"WHERE AM I?! I'LL- Huh? I can't use my powers. What's going on here?"

"I don't know. Maybe the message this time is for both us?"

"Ethan, Tamara. I haven't told you the rest of the story of the man who ended the war. He had help."

"I think this is where you come in, Tamara."

"You see, near the end of the great war of 1000 A.D., darkness started to rise above the earth. He couldn't fight it, so he called upon a coyote. He blessed it, and it was given the ability to speak, and the ability to control electricity."

"So that's why all those badniks malfunctioned. They had a voltage overload because you used your ability to control electricity. And Robotnik must've known that because he wouldn't send out that many badniks for just one person- err, coyote."

"Right, Ethan. Tamara, like Ethan, you are a descendant of a man who ended the war of 1000 A.D. You are known as the controller of lightning."

"Ah! But, that's impossible!"

"That was my reaction when I was told that I was the messenger of heroes."

"Ethan, this is the ally that I was talking about. I reveal this early, because a dark age shall rise soon. Now, be gone once more!"

"But-" Tamara said as we were sent back to mobius.

"I-I can't believe this."

"Neither can I." I heard Sonic say.

"So you must know as well, huh Sonic?"

"Yep."

At least Sonic understands us. This should be interesting now that I know more. This could be one of my greatest adventures yet.

A/N: Did you like it, Tamara? R&R guys!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nazo the Hedgehog

We explained everything that had happened to Tails and Shadow so far.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Tails shouted.

"I know, right?" I shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" The younger Sonic asked.

"No."

"Hmm. I guess it was just-"

"AAAHHH!" We all shouted.

"Ungh… What happened?"

"I don't know. GAH, my leg!"

"I got it." Shadow said. He held the 4th chaos emerald above Sonic's leg, and it instantly healed.

"Allright! Stay where you are, you- silver hedgehog?"

"Silver hedgehog? Pitiful human, I am Nazo!"

"What? But how?" Sonic shouted.

"So this was what he meant when he said darkness will rise. I sense dark chaos energy in this thing, and that's the only thing I know!" I shouted.

"DIE!" Nazo shouted. He shot a ball of energy at us. I deflected it with my sword.

"We gotta run!" Tamara shouted.

"Right!" I shouted. We ran away from him, when he suddenly appeared right in front of us.

"He knows chaos control!" I shouted.

"Correct." Nazo said.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" I asked.

"So I can destroy the world, of course." Nazo said.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" I got up to fight, but when I did, I was punched in the gut.

"OOOOooooohhhh…. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I shouted. I felt the energies of the chaos emeralds around me, but they were dark.

"What?" Nazo said. That was all I heard before I suddenly lost control of myself. I became Dark Ethan.

I grabbed my sword, and ran towards him. I delivered some blows to the head before he used chaos control once more.

"NO! History will not repeat itself!"

"Take a gamble!" I said.

I then ran towards him, then used chaos control for the second time, teleporting me behind him. I took that time to deal some more damage.

"Not so good on the other end of the stick, is it?" I said. I then attempted to deliver the final blow, but Nazo used chaos control again. That didn't help him though, as I had time to be able to knock him out.

"AAH!" Nazo shouted before he passed out.

"Hehe. Now you will DIE!" I shouted before I was stopped by Amy and Cream.

"No, please! I don't want you to be like this!" Cream shouted.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said.

"…I…I…AAAHHH!" I passed out as I realized what I was doing.

A/N: Nazo Unleashed FTW! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Super Sonic and Super Shadow

I woke up in a field. Sonic, Tamara, Shadow, Amy, Cream, and Tails were right in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"You somehow went dark. You almost killed Nazo, but he got away." Sonic said.

"I never knew you had it in you. Normally you're kindhearted and gentle, but when you went dark, you were vile, ruthless, and bloodthirsty. It's like you were a whole different person." Tamara said.

"…I…I can't believe I did such a thing. I-I'm sorry. It's just-just…well… I didn't want him to…kill all of us and… well… when he punched me…something… well…snapped."

"Don't worry. When the Metarex knocked out Chris and imprisoned Cosmo, I did the same thing." Sonic said.

"…Hmmm…I just need to be more careful right now."

"No. It wasn't your fault. It was Nazo's fault that he messed with you. He should've known better."

"Look!" Tails shouted. 6 figures were falling out of the sky, but they were drained of energy.

"Those are chaos emeralds! But they look like they're useless!" Tamara shouted.

"Not exactly. Remember when Perfect Chaos was born? It only consumed the negative energy of the chaos emeralds, so they can still be useful. But, that means… PERFECT CHAOS IS BACK!"

"I'm ready." Sonic said.

"Let's do this." Shadow said as he took out the 4th chaos emerald.

When the chaos emeralds dropped down to the earth, they started spinning around them. It lifted them up into the air, and then they turned into their most powerful selves, Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"Allright!" I shouted.

"Yahoo!" Tamara shouted.

"Let's go help them!"

"Sure thing."

"I've always wanted to do this!" I said. I gathered the energies of the chaos emeralds.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I suddenly arrived in the city. I saw perfect chaos right in front of me.

"Hmm… I'm afraid we'll have to be spectators, Tamara. Chaos has electrified the water, and the only ones who could reach his core is Sonic and Shadow."

"Okay!"

Super Sonic and Super Shadow. This will be an interesting battle against Perfect Chaos.

A/N: 100 views in 1 day! Wahoo! Thanks guys! R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Chaos's Evolution

"Woohoo! Go Sonic and Shadow!" I shouted.

"You can do it!" Tamara shouted. Sonic and Shadow were fighting Perfect Chaos. They were winning. All of a sudden, Chaos went through an evolution. He turned into this weird, green blob. The electricity stopped, but Chaos grew even bigger.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" I shouted.

"Chaos is evolving." Tamara said.

"We need to help them!" I shouted. I hopped on some concrete that wasn't destroyed yet, and all of a sudden, the concrete rised up into the air. I quickly drew out my sword.

"Tamara! Use your electrokinesis to stun chaos!"

"Got it!" Tamara shouted. She then made electricity come out of nowhere, and used it on Chaos. It was super effective.

"Attack its core, guys!"

"Allright, Ethan!" Super Sonic shouted. He hit his core.

"Now's my chance!" I went to destroy part of Chaos's skin. There are 5 layers, so 6 cuts in all, counting its core.

"Lather, rinse, repeat." Tamara then used electrokinesis on Chaos, Sonic attacked its core again, and I cut through another layer. He started going on the defensive side, and sent out clones.

"What? Which one?" I shouted.

"I don't know!" Tamara shouted.

We had no choice but to stun them randomly. That was a bad idea, as Chaos grew stronger with every mistake.

"It's not working!" I shouted. Suddenly, a figure appeared, inside of the circle of clones. The figure made them float up there, and then send them flying. I noticed right there that he had a silver-ish color, and was engulfed in a turquoise aura.

"NAZO! Why are you saving us? I thought you wanted us dead!" I shouted.

"I didn't. And who's this 'Nazo' you're talking about? I'm not this 'Nazo', I'm Silver the Hedgehog!"

I was shocked.

A/N: CLIFFHANGERS! I hope you liked this one!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow, and Super Ethan

"Sliver, huh? Nice to meet you. My name's Ethan." I said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ethan. I see some familiar faces. Man I can't believe I almost killed Sonic twice." Silver said.

"Wait, I thought the events of Sonic '06 didn't happen, how do you remember all of that?"

"Ah!" Sliver said before he exploded.

"Well, at least it's not- Nazo. At this point I shouldn't be surprised." I said.

"I'll get my revenge on you now." Nazo said.

"I don't think so." I said. I focused my energy on the chaos emeralds. I let that energy go to the chaos emeralds, transforming them into super emeralds.

"Allright! Good job- Ethan?" Sonic said.

"That took almost all of my energy. I can't fight anymore." I said.

"Not unless you're with us!" Sonic said.

Once again, they were picked up into the air, but I was as well. They transformed into their hyper selves, their last-resort ones. I was starting to regain my energy, and soon then regained all of my power, but it still kept coming, to where I transformed. My blade glowing yellow, my strength, speed, and stamina off the charts, I joined the fight as not Ethan, but Super Ethan.

"Man, this is awesome!" I shouted.

"Let's do this!" Hyper Sonic shouted.

We rushed in to fight Nazo.

A/N: CLIFFHANGERS AGAIN! I'm sorry I'm doing a lot of cliffhangers right now, I just feel like it. R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sonic, Shadow, and Ethan versus Nazo

A/N: Thanks for the kind words Tamara. I hope you like this chapter.

"Come get some!" I shouted.

"Hmm… not bad that you turned the emeralds into super emeralds, but do you really think that'll help?" Nazo said.

"Cockiness will get you nowhere, Nazo." I said. I rushed at him, leaving a small cut in his chest. It instantly healed.

"!"

"Forgot about that, haven't you?" Nazo said.

"GAH!" I shouted as I started slashing at him.

"Not bad, Nazo. You have a lot of skill. But did you think that was all I had with me?"

"What?" Nazo said as he got blasted in the back by Hyper Sonic.

"That's not all." I said as he got blasted by Hyper Shadow.

"There's one more I have here." I said as I signaled them to use chaos control fusion.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic and Shadow shouted as they fused into Shadic.

"Allright!" I shouted.

"Let's do this!" Shadic said. We rushed in on Nazo, still being resilient to our attacks.

"There's gotta be some way to hurt him!" I shouted.

"I'm afraid not." Nazo said.

"Everything has a weakness, Nazo. Even you do." I said.

I then started to charge up an attack. I fired it, and Nazo was paralyzed.

"NOW'S OUR CHANCE!" I shouted. We immediately attacked Nazo, once again knocking him out.

"Too easy!" Shadic shouted.

"Would you like to do the honors?" I asked Shadic.

"No problem." He said as he charged up a homing shot. He fired, but it was deflected by something.

"What was that?" I said.

"You mean, who was that?" A voice said.

I looked up to see a Black Hedgehog with a Dark Blue aura around him. He had red eyes, and white tips on his spikey hair.

"M-M-Memphiles!? How?!" I said.

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! You knew that was going to happen, guys. R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Dark and Light

"Haha! It's simple! I was brought back a while back, when you first encounter Nazo. You see, Ethan, when you went dark, all of your emotions reached where I was kept, in the void. I harnessed these emotions, and soon then escaped. And I've come for my revenge on Sonic for defeating me. And I can't do it without you, Ethan. Your dark-self can't stop yourself. You are not the messenger of heroes, you're simply just too dark to be one. All of the things that they had said were lies. How does that make you feel?" Memphiles said.

"No, he's trying to trick you!" Shadic said.

Is this true? All of this time, they've been lying to me? Memphiles is the one who's lying, that monster should've never have existed. But it's my fault for him coming back.

"I…I'm sorry, guys." I said.

"NO!"

"I'm sorry that I brought this menace to the world. I'll… I'll…" The super emeralds began to spin around me. Its positive energy was nowhere to be felt, only negative energy, beginning to fuel my anger as my blade glowed black, with a black aura surrounding me.

"NO! I won't let this happen again! I won't unleash another monster onto this world!" I said. Darkness and light were fighting against each other, and dark was winning. But then, light used darkness's power in me, and soon after, they combined forces.

"Darkness cannot exist without light. And light cannot exist without darkness." I said.

A sudden explosion occurred as my energy climbed up. Then, another transformation occurred, turning me into my true form: Light Ethan.

"I'll never let this monster come to be again!" I said as I forced the emeralds to Tamara.

"What's happening!?" Tamara said.

She then was engulfed in light, transforming into Super Tamara.

"Yahoo! I've never felt more alive!" Tamara said.

"Memphiles, give it up! You can't win!" I said.

"I'll never surrender!"

"Then I hope you like feeling pain, because there's gonna be a lot of it!" I said.

A/N: Cliffhangers once more! Don't worry; the next chapter won't have a cliffhanger! I promise! R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Fall of Darkness

I rushed in at Memphiles.

"Fool! You dare to challenge me?" Memphiles said.

"Yeah, along with my friends." I said.

"Suit yourself. Now die, human!" Memphiles said.

Tamara then used her vamped up electrokinesis to stun Memphiles. Shadic and I went in for a hit, but he then used chaos control to appear near Nazo.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. He then used chaos rejuvenation with a nega-chaos emerald.

"Let's shows these pitiful life forms the consequences of defying us!" Nazo said.

"NO! NOOO!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!" They said. They fused together, creating them into what I like to call Naphiles.

"Now, let's see how you handle this, Ethan. Tamara. Shadic. I'll blow this place to pieces!" He then used chaos control to go into space.

"No, no, no, no! He escaped!" Tamara said.

If they could fusion using chaos control, maybe…

"Tamara, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"It's our only option, isn't it?" Tamara replied.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Tamara and I shouted. We then fused together for the first time, turning us into one being: Ethara.

"Allright! This'll end this once and for all!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Shadic shouted.

We then flew up into space, catching Naphiles before he launched a dark chaos spear.

"What? How did you get here?"

"You'll never learn." Shadic said.

I then used Tamara's electrokinesis to stun him. Then Shadic and I rushed up to him to try and knock him into an asteroid, but we missed, and he hit us into one. We used chaos control to get back to him, and managed to do the same to him.

"Is that all you got?" I said as I charged up an energy blast.

"No." Naphiles said. He then managed to lay a chaos spear on me, but it wasn't a powerful one.

"Really?" Shadic said.

"That only stung a bit." I said.

I then shot off the energy blast, sending them flying into space, but they used chaos control to get back.

"I think we have to use our ultimate attack." I said to Shadic.

"Okay." Shadic replied. We then charged up a duel light energy blast while Naphiles was charging up a super dark chaos spear. It was a race to strike at full force first.

"Come on! Just a couple more seconds." I said.

"Full power! Die!" Naphiles said.

"Just a little more!" I said as time began to slow down.

"I WON'T LET DARKNESS WIN!" I said as I fired a super duel light energy blast.

"GAH!" Naphiles said as he disintegrated into nothing.

We returned down to the earth, unfusing on the way. Evil is no more. We've won.

"Yahoo! We did it!" I shouted.

"Look!" Sonic shouted.

"I have to go home already?" I said.

"It was nice getting to know you, Ethan." Sonic said.

"Bye, guys." I said as I stepped into the portal.

Dreams of Our Generation

By Tsnuku:

_(Yeah, uh.  
Yeah, uh.  
Come on!)_

You and I've been through a lot together. (Yes!)  
That's just the way the story goes. (That's right!)  
Even though your heart breaks (Uh)  
And you're down on your knees,  
Anyway, you'll laugh again someday.  
(Let's go!)

And if you're down,  
You'll get up again. (Uh, uh)  
Dust off a bit,  
And go along your way.  
But don't you know  
You might find, before too long,  
You're on your knees once again.  
(That's right, until we got a go.)

Let's spread our wings, now, (Yeah!)  
Do anything, now, (Uh)  
Somehow we came this far. (Okay!)  
I've got a choice now, (Yeah!)  
I hear your voice now, (Uh)  
Singing inside my heart.  
(Come on!)

Let's spread our wings, now, (Yeah!)  
Into the sky now (Uh)  
Let's reach up to the sun. (Okay!)  
Soon we will see we're (Yeah!)  
Living the dreams of (Uh)  
Our generation.  
(That's right!)

I woke up to see a portal to Sonic's world once more. I walked through it.

A/N: This is the final chapter in the time travel/villains arc guys. I hope you liked it! R&R!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Rhythm Tutor

"Ethan?! What are you doing here? I thought you were back in your own dimension." Sonic said.

"I decided to come back to this dimension. I like it more here, anyways." I said.

"Why?" Sonic said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just because I can be free here." I said.

"Okay, I guess." Sonic said.

Later, tomorrow afternoon…

"Ready, set, GO!" I shouted. Sonic and Shadow ran off, leaving behind only blurs.

"Hmm… it's like a beat. 1, 2, 3, 4." At 4, they came back at the same time.

"1, 2, 3, 4."

"Err… what the heck are you doing?" Sonic asked.

"It's called rhythm." I replied.

"Rhy-them?" Shadow said.

"You guys don't know what rhythm is?" I asked.

"Well, no." Sonic replied.

"Would you guys like to enter the world of rhythm?" I asked Sonic and Shadow.

"Err… sure?" They both said.

"Okay. The first thing to rhythm is a beat. When I say 4, you say bam okay? 1-"

"BAM!" They said.

"…uh…no…you have to wait until I say 4 guys. 1 2 3-"

"BAM!" They said.

"Good! Now try this. 1 2 – 4."

"?"

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you about skipping beats, let's try that-"

"Do I have to do this, I'm bored?" Sonic said.

"No, no! This is the good part! Let's try that again. 1 2 –"

"BAM!" They said.

"Nice! Next on…"

By the end of the day, they could practically destroy targets that I set up with rhythm.

"Man, that was some good training, guys."

"Thank-"

"You."

I started to chuckle, along with Tamara.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I said.

"Hahahahaha!" Tamara laughed.

"Well, I'll have to remember-"

A missile flew by, right on my hair.

I felt on top of my head. No hair.

"Okay, whoever launched that missile is gonna lose more than their hair!" I said.

Sonic and Shadow were already gone by the time I finished that sentence.

Three hours later and still they haven't come back.

"I'm gonna go see what's happening." I said. I walked to Sonic and Shadow to find them being overwhelmed by badniks. I noticed a pattern, no, a rhythm in the badniks attacks.

"Guys! Attack on miss! Bad-nik-lazer-miss!" They attacked on miss, like I said.

"Good! Just keep saying that out loud!" I said.

"Bad-nik-lazer-miss!" Sonic said, attacking on miss.

"Bad-nik-lazer-miss!" Shadow said, attacking on miss.

"Good! Keep it up!" I shouted.

Soon after, we made it back to the camp.

"Sonic and Shadow managed to defeat a whole swarm of badniks!" I said to Tails and Tamara.

"Wow! How?" Tails asked.

"With the power of rhythm!" I said.

We all laughed together. What a day!

A/N: I know this chapter seemed goofy, Sonic and Shadow using rhythm, but you gotta admit: that was funny! R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: A Day at the Beach

"Ahh… how are you guys doing?" I asked everyone.

"Meh." Sonic said. Shadow didn't reply.

"Okay." Tails said.

"Fine." Tamara said.

"Hmm… is anyone bored at all?" I asked.

"Yeah." They replied.

"Huh." I said. I then saw two people walking down a dirt road, in swim trunks, with surfboards and sunscreen.

"I know! How about we go to the beach?" I said.

"NO WAY!" Sonic said.

"Okay. How 'bout you, Tamara and Tails?"

"Sure!" They said.

We headed down to the beach, ready to hit the water.

"Allright! We're here!" I shouted.

"Surf's up!" Tamara said.

Tamara was surfboarding, Tails was just playing around, and I was boogey-boarding.

"Watch this!" I said as I did a handstand.

"Cool! What about this?" Tamara said as she Hung 10.

"Bodacious!" I said.

"Haha!" Tamara said.

"This is- gah!" I said as I wiped out. When I reached shore, I spat out some salt water, along with a fish.

"Hahahaha!" Tails said.

"Don't rub it in." I said.

"There's a big one!" Tamara shouted.

"Cowabunga, dudes!" I said as I reentered the water.

I rode the waves perfectly, showing off a bit as well.

"That was awesome! AGAIN!" I shouted.

For the whole day we just hung out and had fun. I played some Frisbee with Tails, and just relaxed for a bit. The waves started to get a little higher, so I went back in. I wiped out again, but something was keeping me under.

_HELP! Something's pulling me under!_ I thought as I was pulled deeper. I kicked it in the face. It hurt.

_OW! That thing's made of metal! Maybe- a badnik!_ I thought as I freed myself from its grasp. I swam up to the top, with little to no air.

"Guys, there's a badnik underwater! Everybody out of the water!" I shouted.

"Hey, you're not the lifeguard!" A lifeguard said, "Besides, there hasn't been a badnik here for years!"

"Why don't you come in, then?!" I shouted.

"Fine, but if there's nothing, you're out of here!" He said.

"Geez." I said.

"Silly people, there hasn't been a-"He said as he got pulled under by something, most likely the same badnik that pulled me under. A couple of seconds later, he made it back up to the surface.

"EMERGENCY! EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WATER! BADNIK! HE WAS RIGHT!" The lifeguard said frantically.

"I hope Sonic gets here soon." Tamara said.

"Yeah!" Tails said.

Everybody got out of the water quickly, and Sonic showed up soon after.

"What's going on here?" Sonic said.

"Badnik! Water! Pull! Help!" The lifeguard said.

"Okay, where is this badnik?" Sonic said. I pointed to the water.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm going in there!" Sonic said.

"Well then, who is?" I asked.

"I'll do it." Tamara said.

"But, your electrokinesis will-"

"It doesn't matter." She said. She swam out to the ocean, looking for the badnik. The badnik found her.

"AH! Help!" Tamara said.

"TAMARA!" Sonic shouted. Apparently, Sonic overcame his fear of water as he went in. He came back with a piece of the badnik, and Tamara alive.

"Ah…that…wasn't too bad actually. In fact, the water felt good. Let's dive back in!" Sonic said as he began swimming in the sea.

"Even a fear can't overcome him." I said.

We hung out for the more, and I taught Sonic how to boogey-board. He liked it, though we had to leave early because of the badnik attack.

"That was fun!" I said as I came back to Amy, Cream, and Shadow.

"What did you do today?" Amy asked.

"We went to the beach, and had a little adventure as well." I replied.

"That sounds nice." Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said.

"It was!" Tamara said.

It's always nice to have a part of your dimension in another dimension.

A/N: Hoped you liked this one! R&R!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Ethan's Scream Test

A/N: I know it's nowhere near Halloween, but I had to do this one. This is inspired off of Eternal Darkness, where the game loves to mess with you. Enjoy!

I was just enjoying my day, when the ground started to collapse under me.

"What's happening?" I said.

All of a sudden, this doll that looked kind of like tails appeared.

"Can you feel the sunshine, Ethan?" It said.

"It-it talks! And it somehow knows my name?!" I said.

"Hehehe, HAHAHAHAHA!" It said as I was pushed into the crater.

"GAH!" I said as I woke up in a abandoned house.

"Where am I?" I said.

"Sonic? Tails? Tamara?" I shouted.

"Where are you guys?!"

I went into the bathroom to find blood splattered all over the place, with a dead corpse lying on the floor. It was Sonic.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I shouted as the room went white. When I looked back, it was like nothing had ever happened.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted.

I went around exploring some more. I looked around in the kitchen and found it was spotless. I then went to the closet, and a man lunged at me with a knife, cutting off my head.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I shouted as everything went back to normal. I checked in the closet again. No man.

"Okay. My mind must be messing with me if this is happening. It's just a bad dream." I said to myself, but it was all too real. I went back to the kitchen to find Sonic there.

"Thank god you're alive! I thought you were dead when I saw your corpse in the bathroom!" I said.

Then, he spontaneously combusted, dying instantly.

"What was that?!" I said as I woke up in a small, cold metal room. I looked outside. I was in a prison cell.

"What?! Why am I in here?!" I shouted.

"For the murder of Sonic the Hedgehog." The guard said.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I said as I woke up in the house once more.

"That's it! I have to get out of here!" I said as I went for the door. I was blocked by Tails Doll.

"Why would you want to leave? Don't you like it here?" It said.

"NO! It's terrible! Now get out of my way!" I shouted.

"It's just so nice here, with the blood and you, I don't want you leaving." It said.

"Too bad! I have to get back!" I said as I opened the door. I walked out of the house to find myself falling to my death.

"NOOOOOO!" I shouted as I woke up in a small room. Right up at the front was the Tails Doll. I drew out my sword and tried to kill it. I missed every time.

"I can't be beaten." It said. I then was sucked in a hole. I found myself in a field. Sonic and Tails and Tamara were laughing.

"OH, WE GOT YOU GOOD, ETHAN!" Sonic said.

"What's going on?" I said.

"We wanted to prank you for laughs, so we set all of this up for you!" Tamara said. I began to laugh nervously.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!?" I shouted as I ran off.

It was a couple of hours before Sonic came to me. I was crying.

"Dude, I-I'm so, so sorry that you reacted like that. I was just trying to have a little fun." He said.

"It wasn't fun! I thought you guys died!" I shouted.

"I'll never do that again." He said.

"And that Tails Doll thing. Why?"

"Tails doll? We didn't plan on that one being in there." Sonic said.

I passed out, expecting to wake up in a different spot. I woke up in the same spot.

"I'm kidding!" Sonic said.

I managed to survive that without losing my sanity. Thank god.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Play Ball

I was watching TV at the Thorndyke mansion, where one of Sonic's friends, Chris, lives.

"Do you need anything, Ethan? A snack?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. I was watching a baseball game. Turns out that this dimension is a parallel to my dimension, so almost everything can be the same, and all of the MLB teams existed here too. It was the Angels vs. the Orioles, with the Angels leading 7-0. Mike Trout, the rookie from Rancho Cucamonga was at bat.

"Come on, Trouty!" I shouted.

"Trouty?" Sonic asked.

"It's how Angels fans refer to Mike Trout, a hot-shot rookie from the Minor Leagues."

"I never heard of the Angels. What is that?" Sonic asked.

"They're a baseball team that's been here ever since the 1960s." I replied.

"Oh yeah! I remember when Eggman challenged us to a game of baseball for a chaos emerald." Sonic said.

"You wanna go play ball again?" I asked.

"Sure!" Sonic replied.

A couple of minutes later…

"PLAY BALL!" Tamara shouted. She was the umpire. We were playing baseball. I named my team the Station Square Angels, while Sonic's team was the Station Square Dodgers.

"These are some weird names for our teams." Sonic said, wearing a blue uniform, which seemed to blend in with him.

"Those names represent one of the biggest rivalries in baseball history." I said, wearing a red uniform.

Sonic's team was up at bat first. The lead hitter was Knuckles, who I know can smack them to a different planet. My team is Me, Amy, Shadow, and Chris, while Sonic's team was Sonic, Cream, Tails, and Knuckles. I was 1st baseman, Amy was 3rd baseman, Chris was 2nd baseman, and Shadow was the pitcher. He threw a curveball, and Knuckles hit it, but it was a bunt. They've learned a lot since they first played. Instinctively I ran over to get it, making it just in time.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Tamara shouted. Next up was Sonic. Shadow threw a Fastball this time, and Sonic hit it, again being a bunt. Amy went for it, but Sonic was back at home before she even moved.

"SAFE!" Tamara shouted.

"You don't have to shout, Tamara." Chris said. The score was now 0-1, with Cream at bat.

"Please don't throw it too hard." She said with an innocent voice, but Shadow didn't listen, and accidentally hit Cream in the leg.

"Penalty! To first base!" Tamara shouted. She wobbled a bit, but she was fine.

"SHADOW! Don't throw it too hard, otherwise you'll get into big trouble!" I shouted. He didn't reply.

We continued playing, soon going up to bat. Shadow started out by getting a triple, me then sacrifice bunting for him, evening us up 1-1. Chris got a fly out, going along with me, and Amy got struck out. After a couple of innings, the score was 19-19, with the score limit being 20, 2 outs, and the bases loaded. I was up at bat.

_It's up to me, I guess._

Tails threw a Fastball. I hit it, but it was a foul ball. Tails threw another one, but it was a strike. With one last shot, I was ready to hit the ball out of the ballpark. Tails threw his last one, again, a fastball, but this time I whacked it.

"It's going, it's going, and it is gone! It's out of here! A home run!" A voice said.

"Who's that?" I asked. I then looked to see the bleachers packed, with an announcer, a mascot, everything. It was like they just came out of nowhere.

I ran through the bases, cheering, and my team met me at home plate.

"We won!" I shouted.

We went back to the Thorndyke residence, and recounted the events of the day.

"And then, Sonic was back at home plate in an instant!" I said.

"I know!" Tails shouted.

"I'm not very surprised, though, he is the fastest thing alive." I said.

"He is, isn't he?" Tails said.

We had a good time that no one will forget.

A/N: Before anyone asks, yes, I did get the inspiration of this from a Sonic X episode. R&R!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The End, the Legendary Sniper

A/N: This has some characters and themes from Metal Gear Solid, so fans of that should feel right at home! Enjoy!

"Foolish boy." –The End, Metal Gear Solid 3

I was hanging out with Sonic, walking through the forest, where Knothole, Sonic's old hideout, is located.

"Do you still go in there sometimes?" I asked Sonic.

"No, because the hay at the bottom of the slide is getting old and dirty." He replied.

All of a sudden, a gunshot was heard, hitting me in the knee.

"AH! It's… anesthesia!" I said as everything started to go black. I ripped out the dart, causing my knee to start to bleed.

"Your knee!" Sonic shouted.

"Its fine," I said, "just needs a bandage."

We looked throughout the forest, but found no signs of a gunshot, or the shooter.

"That guy needs to watch where he's aiming!" Sonic said.

Another gunshot was heard, this time missing us.

"THAT'S IT!" I drew out my sword, searching around the forest, looking for the shooter. I heard his voice.

"We're just getting started." It said.

"Who's there?" I said.

"You do not know of me, boy. I am The End." The voice said.

"The- The End!?"

"And it seems that you don't belong here. You and your hedgehog friend need to leave." The End said.

"Why should we? And that hedgehog happens to be Sonic!" I shouted at him.

"Ahh. So it seems I did see my target."

"YOU'RE GOING AFTER SONIC!? Don't make me laugh! He's the fastest thing alive! For you to actually hit him would be when pigs fly!" I said, laughing.

"We'll just see here." He said. Sonic then came back, looking panicked.

"The entrance and exit is blocked off! Not even my spin dash can get through it!" Sonic shouted.

"Just as I had hoped for." The End said.

"Who are you?" Sonic said.

"He's The End, the most famous sniper in the world! He can shoot you, even if you're running at top speed!" I shouted.

"Where is he?"

"He's right- GOSH DANGIT!" I shouted. He was gone.

"We have to find him!" Sonic shouted.

The chase was on.

A/N: This is the beginning of the crossover: Metal Gear Solid saga. I hope you liked it! R&R!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Help from a Snake

"I…CAN'T…SEEM…TO…FIND…...HIM!" Sonic shouted as he was running around the forest as fast as he can. Trying to stop him, I grabbed him by the neck. What a bad idea it was.

"SLOW DOWN!" I shouted as I hit a tree, knocking me out cold. I woke up to find a man in front of me, not Sonic.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Solid Snake." He said.

"Wait. THE Solid Snake?" I asked him.

"Yep."

"What're you doing here?"

"That's classified."

"You're trying to find The Boss, who defected to Russia, take down the shagohod, and defeat the Cobra and GRU units." Snake was shocked at that description.

"Are you a spy?!"

"I played the Metal Gear Solid games."

"I have a game?"

"Yeah, but why did you help me?"

"Anybody who's an enemy of the Cobras is a friend of mine."

We heard another gunshot, this time hitting Snake in the head.

"SNAKE!" I shouted.

"I-I got this!" He said as he took his knife and dug into the wound, pulling out the dart.

"It must have been The End!"

"I've got this." Snake said as he ran off with his pistol.

He came back, only having a couple of scratches.

"I can't find him!"

"Hmmm… maybe… check for footprints using your thermal goggles!"

"How do-"

"Game."

He ran off after putting on his thermal goggles. A couple of minutes later, I heard footsteps. I looked around. I spotted a GRU soldier, and he spotted me.

"FREEZE!" He shouted. I obliged. He searched me for any weapons, only finding my sword.

"I don't know of a person who carries a sword around anymore, certainly not an enemy soldier. Sorry sir!" He said as he walked along. I was confused. Why didn't he capture me?

I quickly realized that he was after Snake. I ran after him with my sword, and sliced his throat open. I didn't enjoy it, but I had to help. He was still alive, so that eased some of the guilt. And he was an enemy too.

"Sorry. I can't let you get Snake." I said as I ran off.

I joined the search for The End, only finding him by a gunshot. I just made it, and managed to cut his leg, but he still got away. A second later, I heard moaning, and another gunshot. It was the end for The End.

"Glad that's over." I said.

I then heard more footsteps, seeing not a soldier, but Ocelot.

"You're good." He said.

"What do you want, Ocelot?"

"I wanna test your luck." He said. Uh-oh.

He took out three guns, and loaded a bullet into each of them. He then started juggling them, firing one of them as he went on.

"GAH!"

"EEK!"

"Mommy!"

"AH!"

"MEAP!"

"WAHAHAH!" I shouted with each shot.

"Not bad. Looks like you're pretty good. But you're not leaving yet."

I knew I had to fight him. The battle is on!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Showdown with Ocelot

"Where's your pistol?" Ocelot asked. I don't have a pistol, so I shrugged.

"Bad. Use this one." He said as he tossed me his SAA.

"Your Single Action Army? Why?"

"I like to take risks. If you win, I'll let you even keep it." He said. I kept the gun at my side. He kept his in the holster.

"A quick-draw!" He shouted. It seemed like hours before one of us made a move. Ocelot fired his pistol, and I ran away from the shot, firing a shot to him, which he also dodges.

"Not bad." He said as he fired on me while I ran for cover.

"BEEHIVE!" I shouted as I shot down a beehive on Ocelot. I was laughing.

"Ow! GAH! Get them off me! Son of a! AH!" He shouted as he got stung by the bees.

"Yeah, can you make that two?"

"Ow! WHA! Stop! Ouch! AH!"

"Now I'm legit." I said as he fired on me. I did the same, almost hitting him in the head. A bullet hit my arm.

"AAAAHHHHH!" I screamed in agony. I fired back, not paying attention to the blood gushing out of the wound.

"ETHAN!" I heard a voice shout. It was Sonic, along with Solid Snake. Ocelot looked confused.

"OCELOT!" Solid Snake shouted.

"Uh, who's your friend?" Ocelot asked us.

"You mean Solid Snake?"

"No! The blue thing!"

"OH! That's-"I said as Snake interrupted me by shooting his pistol at Ocelot, hitting him in the head.

"Let's go!" Snake shouted. We ran off, and found a group of soldiers blocking the way out. One of them eyed me.

"Take them in!" He shouted as he ordered the guards to capture us. We quickly started battling them. One of the Soldiers went for Snake, but Snake knocked him out. Another went for me, but I used my sword to slice him in two. The last one went for Sonic, but Sonic's spin dash took him out. The soldier that was still standing trembled, letting us pass. Snake didn't.

"Come on!" I shouted to Snake.

"I still have a mission to complete! Run!" He shouted as he fought off some other soldiers.

We quickly ran off, only seeing an explosion.

_Snake Eater_

_By The MGS3 Team_

_What a thrill...  
With darkness and silence through the night  
what a thrill...  
I'm searching and I'll melt into you  
what a fear in my heart  
but you're so supreme!_

I'd give my life  
not for honor, but for you! [Snake Eater!]  
In my time there'll be no one else  
Crime, it's the way I fly to you! [Snake Eater!]  
I'm still in a dream,  
Snake Eater!

Someday you go through the rain  
and someday, you feed on a tree frog  
this ordeal, the trial to survive  
for the day we see new light!

I'd give my life  
not for honor, but for you! [Snake Eater!]  
In my time there'll be no one else

_Crime__, it's the way I fly to you! [Snake Eater!]  
I'm still in a dream,  
Snake Eater!_

I am still in a dream,  
Snake Eater!

[Snake Eater!]

I looked back at the explosion. I gave a salute and ran off with Sonic.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Station Square Middle School

**A/N: Since I'll be starting 7****th**** Grade-**

Sonic- WOAH! A kid is writing this story?

**Exactly. Anyway, since I'll-**

Sonic- THAT'S COOL!

**I know. Like I was saying, I'll be writing a chapter about, you guessed it, middle school.**

Sonic- And a big twist already happened! He's a kid!

***facepalm***

It was starting to become fall again, which means school is starting. In my dimension.

"Uh… are there any schools in this dimension?" I asked Sonic.

"There's one in Station Square."

I walked to Station Square to find a bunch of kids, with a few being hedgehogs, foxes, and rabbits, in one line. It seemed as they were trying out for something. I went into the line to see what was going on. I waited, and soon after, I was at the front of the line.

"What is everybody trying out for?" I asked the woman at the front.

"There's been an odd increase of kids with Supernatural talents, so we're having a new division called Gifted Kids. What's your talent?" She said.

"Well… I'm good with a sword."

"Is that it?" She asked.

"And I'm… sort of… the Messenger of Heroes." I said. She started laughing.

"What is that? And you can just use chaos energy and summon light! Don't make me laugh! Oh, wait- I am!" She said, laughing.

"I can!"

"Let's see then." She said, with a smirk on her face. I quickly summoned chaos energy, with her not knowing until I used chaos control. When I reappeared, she had a stunned look on her face.

"…Meap." She said as she ran off quickly. I had a confused look on my face.

"She does that when a person's talent is over belief. You want to take regular or gifted?" A man said.

"Make it one half of each." I said. And with that, I was in middle school. When I first entered, everyone in the special area, where I was going, stared at me. They must've seen me use chaos control in the line.

"What's wrong guys? We've all got special abilities, so mines can't be different than yours." I said.

"Except for you!" A voice said. I turned around to see a black hedgehog who was wearing a small, white coat, and sunglasses.

"Who're you?" I asked the black hedgehog.

"I'm Spike! Why do you not know that? I'm the most popular kid in the school!" Spike said.

"It's my first year."

"Looks like we've got some fresh meat for the tigers!" He said to two other hedgehogs. They lunged at me, trying to knock me out. I made quick work of them, sending them down to the floor.

"Oh, dude! That's gonna hurt in the morning!" He groaned.

"I don't do that unless somebody does that to me, got it?" I said to Spike and his friends.

"CURSE YOU!" Spike shouted.

I walked to my class again to see that everyone was still staring at me, but a couple of them shouted: "Did you see that?" or "That kid took down the bully!" First period was Math, my favorite.

"Hello, Mr. Ethan! My name's John Trackman, but you can call me Mr. J." My teacher said.

"Nice to meet you!" I said as I shook hands with him. He told the class about me, when a girl interrupted.

"Isn't that the Ethan that stood up to spike?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"OMG! It's him! AAAAHHHHH!" She and two other girls said. They passed out on the floor. I went to check up on them.

"Uh… are you girls okay?"

"He talked to me!" One of the girls shouted.

"NO, HE TALKED TO ME!" Another girl shouted. They started arguing, and started to fight. I quickly broke up the fight.

"Whoa! Jeez! I talked to all of you, okay?" I asked. All they did was pass out again.

It looks like word got around about me and Spike's confrontation, and real fast too! Can this mean I'm starting to become popular already?

"Go ahead and pick a seat, Ethan." Mr. J said. I went and sat with a red hedgehog, who said his name was Joseph. I told him about the day, and he too knew about me and Spike's confrontation.

"Okay! Let's get started with a last year review! Now can…"

_A few hours later…_

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Mr. J shouted to us.

"That was way too easy!" I shouted.

"Same here!" Joseph shouted.

While we were getting to our second period, the emergency bell rang. I went for cover, following regulation rules.

"What's going on!?" I whispered to a fox right next to me.

"Look at this!" She whispered back. I was looking at a phone, and a live news report was playing.

_Attacks on the city have been causing mayhem, sending the entire Station Square School District, along with many other areas, into a lockdown. The attackers appear to be two hedgehogs, one blue, and one black, probably Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog. We now go live to the heli-cam, where John Longoria is checking out the scene. John?_

_Thank you Jenny. Attacks on the city have been causing mayhem, and even taking innocent lives, like a young 17-year old boy who was on vacation with his parents. They, and thousands of other people in Station Square, have had to watch before their eyes as the great city fell apart, leaving only two lone figures, Sonic and Shadow. Police are currently trying to take down the two hedgehogs, yet to no avail. Police are now ordering everyone to evacuate to the nearby Mystic Ruins until the crisis is finished. Until then, these two heroes have been condemned as villains. This has been ABC7 with the news._

"Sonic and Shadow would never do such things! I'm going out there to see what's happening!"

"Are you serious? You'll be killed!" The fox said.

"If I can take on the biggest bully in the school, I can take on those two copies!" I said as I used chaos control.

I saw a disaster happen before my eyes. The city was in ruins, leaving only thousands of people dead. I looked up and saw the two culprits. They were not the real Sonic and Shadow.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO IMPOSTERS TRY TO FRAME THE TWO GREATEST HEROES IN THE WORLD!" I said as I went super.

"Imposters? What is an imposter?" The fake Sonic said as he tried to punch me in the stomach.

"It's on!" I shouted as I drew out my sword. They quickly went after me, almost cutting of my head, but I dodged the buzzsaws, and made quick work of the Shadow Android. Now for Metal Sonic.

"TRY ME!" Metal Sonic shouted. He lunged at me, hitting me in the head, but I recovered to punch him in the stomach. He again tried to cut off my head, but I dodged it. After what seemed to be hours of fighting, not one of us have won yet.

"You're good." I said, breathing hard.

"There's no way you can still survive." Metal Sonic said. He was cocky, so that gave me an Idea. While he was ranting, I used chaos control to get behind him, ending the fight by ripping out his battery.

_The disaster has been stopped! A lone figure, resembling that of a boy, defeated the two robots that turned out to be Metal Sonic and Shadow Android. Sadly, the city still lay in ruins, but the mayor states that it is safe enough to return to the city. All people in the school district are being taken to their homes, along with the workers of the city. We only hope that history doesn't repeat itself. This is Jenny Goodwill with ABC7 news._ A news report showed. I was a hero! But anyone can be a hero if they have courage. And everyone has courage.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: A Warm Greeting in School

I went back to the school today, expecting lots of kids at the front. There was nobody.

"Hello? Anyone?" I said as I walked in the school. No answer. I walked into the gym to find every kid in there.

"What's going on?" I asked them. All they did was surrounding me and pick me up. They shouted "SURPRISE!"

"What the?" I said as I was being carried. I remembered the confrontation with the Shadow Android and Metal Sonic. I think this is a thank you.

"Aw, guys! You shouldn't have! It was nothing!" I shouted.

"We insist! You did save our butts after all!" A student said.

They took me into first period where I was greeted by Sonic, Shadow, and the mayor of Station Square.

"Nice one out there!" Sonic shouted.

"I guess you were good." Shadow said.

"Ethan, I can't believe you did that! This is an award that I only give to true heroes like Sonic and Shadow." The mayor said as he handed me a badge that said "Honor"

"Thank you, Mr. Mayor." I said.

"You earned it." He said back. The whole day was just a celebration. We had free nutrition, and no periods. It was just hanging out. That is, until…

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH A HERO RIGHT NOW, DO YOU ETHAN?!" I heard a voice shout.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted.

"That's right, Sonic! But I came here for the boy!" He shouted as his claw grabbed me. I tried cutting through it with my sword, but to no avail.

"What are you doing, Egghead?!" I shouted.

"I came here to capture you, because you can summon the chaos emeralds! And I want you to bring them to me!" He said.

"I'll never help you!" I shouted.

"Then let the torture begin!" He said as he carried me off.

I woke up in a strange room, containing nothing but a couple of holes.

"Summon the chaos emeralds and you won't get hurt!" Eggman said.

"NEVER!"

"Fine." He said as he pulled a lever. The holes were actually generators, and they came to life, powering something. They fired, electrocuting me.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" I shouted as the volts of electricity went through my body.

"SUMMON THEM!" He said as the generators fired electricity again.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I shouted.

"LAST CHANCE!" He said as he readied the generators again.

"I'll never do that!" I shouted at him.

"Suit yourself." He said as the generators fired once again.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I shouted. I was barely alive, but he had made me go dark again. I broke through the glass, holding my sword in my right hand.

"What!? NO! Stay back!" He shouted.

"You threaten innocent people. You hurt them. You cause mayhem, chaos, and destruction. Why should I back down?" I said as I readied my sword. I then heard someone shout.

"ETHAN!" The voice said. It was Sonic. I turned around, only seeing his face in shock. I regained control of myself, and told Sonic what had happened. He walked up to Eggman, a dark blue aura surrounding him, and his fur turning dark blue.

"You- YOU MONSTER!" He said as his fur turned black. I quickly ran away from there, waiting for it to be over. I walked back in to see that there was nothing but blood across the room. I saw Sonic, his fur still black, but his pupils in his eyes gone.

"He can't harm anyone anymore." Dark Sonic said.

"Why did you do this? Why?"

"He caused innocent people to be killed. He threatened you. I can't let him do this anymore."

Tears filled my eyes as I said, "Please, just, don't be like this. I want the real Sonic back!" I said as I started crying. I looked back at him to see that his fur and eyes were back to normal.

"He's back." Sonic said.

A/N: This isn't the end of the villains; there will be more problems for me and the gang. R&R!


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Red Steel, Blue Streak

A/N: It's time for another crossover arc! Let's do this!

I woke up to find myself in a hot, dry desert. I found no signs of life. I was bruised, bleeding, and near death. I used some chaos energy to heal myself, and then found that I was tied to something. I tried to cut off whatever was holding me, but it was metal. I wondered who did this, until my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle. I heard a man shout, "Time to die!" and then the man started driving. The chain was connected to the bike, so I was dragged along.

"GAH! What!? Ouch!" I said as I was dragged along the sand. Eventually, he drove into a landfill, making me skid across the concrete of it. He then turned towards some other men, who said: "That kid's still alive?" Eventually, the man on the bike drove into some oil barrels, causing them to explode. He stopped riding and pulled into a sewer tunnel. He walked toward me and aimed a gun at my face. I had a flashback to the fight with Ocelot.

"_Bad. Here, take this."_

"_Your single action army?"_

"_I like taking risks. If you win, I'll even let you keep it."_

"_I'll even let you keep it."_

"_I'll even let you keep it."_

I pulled out the SAA, and shot the kidnapper in the arm. I ran away from them, and heard the man ordering his goons to find me and kill me. I quickly got out of the sewers to find a strange man there.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" He shouted as he ordered me into his… dojo?

"Err… Not to be rude, but… WHY WOULD YOU HAVE AN ENTRANCE TO THE SEWERS NEAR A DOJO?!" I shouted at him.

"Shhh!" He said at me.

"What?" I whispered at him.

"They're here." He said. I looked outside to find several men wearing masks, carrying swords, and carrying guns.

"How are we gonna get past them?"

"We can't." He said. I ran out there, only to find them being attacked by something. When it came to a stop, I saw that it was Sonic.

"Sonic! How did you find me?"

"I knew that those goons would take you near they're territory, so I followed them here." He said.

"Where am I?" I shouted.

"You're in a place that is too dangerous! You must leave immediately!" The strange man shouted at us.

"Don't mind if… we do. Oh no!" I said to the strange man.

"Wha-"He said as he looked over the wall. There were thousands of those goons, all armed with AK-47s and swords.

"There is NO WAY I am risking that!" I said.

"Well, how are we gonna get out of here?" Sonic asked.

"I know someone who could help. He's not too far from here, down near the electric tower. If you go towards the bar you can take a shortcut through there, but there's a lot of goons. Hurry!" The old man told us.

What is going on? Where are we? The only way to know more is to find that man at the electric tower.

A/N: If you haven't guessed it, it's a crossover with Red Steel (2)! Also, cliffhanger part: Too Much Epic. R&R!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Jumping the Gap

Sonic and I quickly made it to the electric tower, to find a man there. He wore a cowboy hat, had Samurai gauntlets, a gun holster, wearing an overcoat that appeared to be made out of horse hind, and carrying a sword. He turned around and spoke to us.

"I've been expecting you. Follow me." He said as he signaled us to a tunnel. He jumped down into the sewers, us following so. Eventually we came across a small room. It was dark, but Sonic found a light switch. When the lights came on, we found a whole army of those goons.

"Well if it isn't the Kusagari? And the little brat, too! Just surrender the sword and the emerald, and your deaths will be fast and painless." The leader said.

"How about this?" I said as I went for a stab at him. I missed, and he shot at me, scraping me in the arm.

"RUN!" The mysterious man shouted to us. He led us down the tunnel, defeating some goons along the way. When we came out, we stood at the edge of a cliff, with millions of goons at the bottom. The man barely stopped Sonic from falling off.

"Be careful!" He shouted.

"I'll get us out of here! I have to use the chaos emerald though, because we're far away from home. Let me get out the-"I said as I went through my pockets, searching for the emerald. It was gone.

"Looking for something?" I heard a goon say as we turned around. I saw him tossing the chaos emerald up and catching it in his hand.

"Give it back!" I shouted.

"Why? We just made a complicated claim, that's all. Now hand over the sword, Kusagari." He said.

"NO!" He shouted.

"Then die." The goon said as he pulled out a gun, with the other goons pulling out guns as well. It's a life or death situation. We had to think fast. I nodded to Sonic, and he nodded to me. He spin dashed into the goons, dazing them as he retrieved the emerald. The goons from below fired, but Sonic jumped onto the tip of my sword, and started spinning, and I jumped off the cliff into the swarm of goons, who, thanks to the amount of them, made me land without a scratch. I swung my sword, slicing them in two, and defeating every last one of them.

"Let's get out of here before more come!"

"Right! CHAOS CONTROL!" I said as we teleported back to home.

Later that night…

"I wonder if that man is okay." I said to Sonic.

"He's fine, he did help us." He replied.

"Yeah. He is a Kusagari, after all."

A/N: Sorry about the bad ending, if you thought it was bad. I can come up with good endings when I have a song that fits the theme, but today there was none. This is the end of the crossover: Red Steel 2 arc! R&R!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: The Holy Triforce

I was walking down a dirt road, to Angel Island, where Knuckles lives. By now he's probably learned his lesson after the incident…

_NO! What the?!_

I shuddered as that memory flowed through my mind.

When I reached the island, Knuckles was where he usually was, guarding the Master Emerald, a source of infinite power that even passes the Super Emeralds. He looked at me and had a face of shock. He went into a fighting stance.

"Allright, you're not getting the Master Emerald from me, badnik!" He said. Still hasn't learned, has he?

"Whoa, hey! I don't want it; I can make the Chaos Emeralds Super Emeralds you know, so I don't need the Master Emerald." I said. Knuckles looked shocked. He turned around and attempted to break the Master Emerald, thinking it was a fake.

"WHY?! WHY?!" He shouted as he continued to punch the Master Emerald.

"Stop it! You don't know what you're-"I said as the Master Emerald shattered. A portal of black energy opened up, revealing a figure that looked like a king, only in black armor, wearing gauntlets, and with a… Triangle tattoo on his hand?

"Finally! My plan is complete! Bringing the shattered pieces of the Master Emerald and re-building it will make me have infinite power, and I shall rule the kingdom of hyrule, and then, the world!" The figure said. His portal stretched out, sucking me and Knuckles in.

"But I'll also need some help from your friends, Ethan!" He said as I saw Sonic, Tails, and Tamara get sucked in the portal as well.

I woke up to find myself in a familiar place. It looked like Lake Hylia… Nah! It couldn't be that! I notice that Sonic landed in the lake, standing on a piece of rock.

"Well, I've got nothing to lose! Turanamo!" He said as he jumped in the lake. Oh yeah, he learned the joy of swimming when he rescued Tamara at the beach. As he swam back to the shore, he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He said.

"Sonic, it's me! Ethan!" I replied.

"But Ethan's a human, not a hedgehog!" He said. I quickly ran over to the water, and looked at the reflection. It was of a Red Hedgehog, with Green eyes and a sword on his back.

"Whoa!" I said as I blinked. I quickly splashed water on my face, only seeing the same thing. I've been turned into a hedgehog!

"What happened? Why am I a hedgehog? It must've been that weird man who sucked me into that black portal! He'll pay for it if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" I said as I shook my fist in the sky.

"You really are Ethan." Sonic said in shock. A tear ran down my face. How was I ever gonna get back to normal? I have to find that strange man! I heard a horse galloping as I ran away from it. It's rider was… Link!? This really is Hyrule! I'm stuck in the Legend of Zelda!

A/N: If you didn't think the Red Steel Crossover was good, don't worry! It's time for the Crossover: Legend of Zelda arc! R&R!


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Jabu-Jabu's Belly

I walked up to Link, the future hero of time. He was letting his horse have a drink from the lake. As I walked up behind him, he drew out his sword and shield.

"Whoa! Hey! I'm not evil!" I shouted. He put away his sword and shield.

"Huh… I didn't know that there were talking animals. Who, or what, are you?" Link said. That was the first time I had ever heard the voice of Link.

"My name's Ethan. I assume you're Link, right?" I asked him.

"How do you know my name?" Link asked.

"Look, no time to explain. My friends and I got sucked in a portal by this man who was wearing black armor, and had this weird triangle tattoo on his hand." I said.

"The Triforce?! You don't realize what kind of a threat he is! With it, he could rule all of Hyrule!" Link shouted.

"I'm afraid it's even worse than that. Where I come from, there is a gem called the Master Emerald, which contains unlimited power. Not only did he suck us in, but he shattered the Master Emerald and it spread across the kingdom. If he can find all of the pieces of it, then he would be unstoppable!" I shouted.

"This isn't good. We need to get the Master Sword, and fast!" He said.

"Okay. Let's get into Jabu-Jabu." I said.

"Huh?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Get a fish first before we go." I said. I went over to Sonic and told him that we were going to be joining Link for a bit. He agreed, and we swam over to the Zora Palace. When we got there, we saw a big Zora blocking the shrine of Jabu-Jabu.

"Please move, sir." I said to the fish.

"Oh, my daughter! She must be miserable in that beast!" It said. Link pulled out a letter and gave it to the Zora.

"What?! I can't believe this! You have to help her! I'll open the entrance to the shrine of Jabu-Jabu!" He said as he scooted along his seat, revealing the entrance. We walked through. I told Link to let the fish out in front of Jabu-Jabu, and we were swallowed by it.

"Oh! That is gonna be a trip to the potion shop." Link said as he got up. I rubbed my head and told Link that we'll follow along. He ran through a door, finding a young Zora.

"Did father send someone to rescue me?! I just want to be alone!" She said.

"Why do you want to be alone?" I asked her.

"I just find it to be annoying. I'm supposed to have freedom, but I am always being ordered around here. I come inside of Jabu-Jabu to be alone. But, because of a strange thing, I can't get out! If you want to help me, fine!" She said. Link picked her up and carried her through the next door. We found small tentacles in there. Link rid of them with his sword, entering the next door. We found this Green tentacle. Link drew out his slingshot, and quickly killed it, revealing two chests: one ornate, and one wood. I got the wood one. Inside was a boomerang. I handed it to Link, who found a key in his. We walked back out to find that we were falling.

"I don't remember this part in the third temple!" I shouted as we continued to fall. We hit the bottom, finding a strange octopus thing with electric tentacles.

"Get out your boomerang and hit it with it!" I shouted at Link. He threw his boomerang and hit it in the eye. He and I went up to it and slashed at it, causing lots of damage. It changed tactics and started to destroy the walls, probably to crumble the place down to the ground. Link tried to hit it with the boomerang, but to no avail.

"Hey! Listen! It seems to have learned how to avoid getting stunned by the boomerang! Find its new weak spot before it's too late!" A voice, most likely Navi's, said. He went up to it and started to slash at it, but it still managed to capsize the room. We still fell, as we hit the bottom, we found ourselves at the bottom of the lake, but it was frozen.

_Well, I guess this is it._ I thought as I slowly blacked out. I woke up in a strange place. It looked like a fountain. I saw Sonic and the others in front of me.

"What happened? Am I dead?" I said.

"THANK HEAVENS! We thought you were dead!" Sonic shouted.

"All I remember is that I blacked out underwater."

"We took you to the Great Fairy's Fountain, but she said you were dead, and she couldn't help. Was she wrong!"

"You're right." A voice said. It was the Great fairy of Hyrule Castle.

"It's an honor to meet you."

"You see, Ethan, you've went forward in time seven years. Hyrule Castle is now Ganon's tower. I can revert you back to your normal form if you work together with Link to defeat him." She said.

"I'll do it." I said as I was surrounded by a barrier of white light. When the light was gone, I looked at myself. I was back to normal!

"Take this power to aid you." She said as she gave me a bow and arrows, which were incased in a golden light.

"Thank you."

"Hurry! Have Sonic run up the side of the tower with you!"

We went outside to find that the sky was dark, and that Link was on top of the tower. As we ran up the tower, though, it crumbled to the ground, destroying the bridge in the process. When we got up, I saw Link, but he was an adult.

"Ethan? Is that you?" He said.

"The one and only!" I shouted.

"I can't believe you're alive!" He said. I looked over to the used to be bridge to find a girl there. It was princess Zelda.

"LINK!" She shouted. He ran over to her, only to have been blocked off from her by a wall of fire. Link turned around to see Ganondorf floating in mid-air, absorbing power from the newly reconstructed Master Emerald.

"Oh no! We're too late!" I shouted as Ganondorf transformed into a beast, holding two blades in each hand and having a sinister look. He was no longer Ganondorf. He was now known as Ganon. He looked at me, and kicked me into a rock. He then went up to the same rock and kicked it again, sending me off the ruble of the tower and falling down a chasm filled with lava.

"AAAHHH!" I shouted as I hit the lava. I felt a sudden burst of energy as I was propelled up to the ruble again. I noticed my sword was on fire. I was in my super form again.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" I shouted as I landed near Link. We drew our swords, ready to battle. Ganon went after me first, but I blocked it, giving Link an opportunity to hit him with some light arrows. It hurt him a bit, but Link went up behind him and stabbed him in the back. He screeched in pain, but was still standing. We did that two more times, knocking him down on the third hit. Link went in for the final blow, but it didn't work. We striked together, this time actually working. An explosion of light occurred, blinding us. When we regained our sight, we were in the sacred realm. Zelda was standing there.

"Thank you for helping me, Ethan. I shall send you and your friends back to your own realm, along with the Master Emerald. I shall leave you with the Triforce of Power. Guard it with your life." She said as I looked at the back of my hand to find the triforce on it. I was blinded once again as I was sent back to my own realm.

His World

By: Crush 40

_Watch the time as it moves along,  
Taking you back always feeling strong,  
Like a rush of the wind,  
It goes; on and on and on and on and on...  
He's the fire, flame, conflicting pain,  
Untouched, crushed, will remain,  
To one, to two, to three, to four,  
Heading straight for an open door,  
He can see, and he can feel,  
Without one touch, It seems unreal,  
But it's true, The power lives,  
Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)_

In this world (his world!)  
Where life is strong (Life is strong!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Life's an open book (open book!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

In this world (his world!)  
One is all! (one is all!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

Beware of your mind, as it proves you wrong  
A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
Like a rush for wind,  
It goes; on and on and on and on and on...  
He's the tower of power, Admits no shame,  
Untouched, crushed, will remain,  
To one, to two, to three, to four,  
Heading straight for an open door,  
He can see, what he can't feel,  
Without one touch, It becomes so real,  
But it's true, The power lives,  
Inside of you (Inside of you, Yeah!)

In this world (his world!)  
Where life is strong (Life is strong!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Life's an open book (open book!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

In this world (his world!)  
One is all! (one is all!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Never fear the fall! (Fear the fall!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,  
A bullest pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
In this world, his world.

In this world (his world!)  
Where life is strong (Life is strong!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Life's an open book (open book!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every step meets the rest!

In this world (his world!)  
One is all! (one is all!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Never fear the fall! (Never fear the fall!)  
In this world (his world!)  
Compromise does not exist,  
In this world of worlds,  
Every _step__ meets the rest!  
_

_Yeah (yeah)  
Beware your mind as it proves you wrong,  
A bullet pushed as the clock strikes strong,  
In this world, His world._

I looked up in the clouds as I gave the Triforce of Power to the gods, who will send it to Hyrule once more.

A/N: This is the end of the Crossover: The Legend of Zelda arc! I hope you liked it! R&R!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: The Chao Garden

I was having a normal day, pondering about yesterday. How in the world did I become a hedgehog? Why did Ganondorf wait until the Master Emerald was shattered? I'll never know.

"Hello!" Cream said. I'm surprised she didn't get sucked into the portal as well.

"Where've you been? You weren't in Hyrule yesterday?" I asked Cream.

"I've never heard of Hyrule. I was at the chao garden letting Cheese play there." She replied.

"You're lucky. It was horrible for me. Not only was I almost killed, I was turned into a hedgehog!" I shouted.

"How?" Cream asked.

"I don't know. I'm just glad it's over." I said. Cream was silent for a bit before speaking again.

"Would you like to go to the chao garden with me and Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Chao chao!" Cheese shouted.

"I'd love to! My pet dog is still in my other dimension, so maybe I could get one there!"

"I'm afraid they don't sell them. You have to find an egg if you want one." Cream said.

"Aww man!" I shouted.

"You can still see them."

"I'll still go. I've never felt a chao before." I said. Me and Cream walked off towards the chao garden. When we got there, we noticed that the gate was locked.

"Darn my luck! Why are they closed?!" I shouted.

"Because there's been a weird contamination in the garden." A woman said.

"Can I still see them?" I asked her.

"Of course! They moved them over to the local playground for the kids. You can go there to see them while we clean up the place." She said.

I checked my map. The playground was a couple of blocks away.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I said to Cream.

"Let's go!" She said.

"Allright. I think it's… thataway!" I shouted as we ran to the playground.

"Well, we're here." I said. We went into the park to find lots of kids gathered around one area.

"I'm gonna go check it out. Stay here." I said to Cream. I went over to see a man telling the kids something.

"Step right up! You could win a rare golden chao, a rare sonic chao, even a Super Sonic chao!" The man said.

"I'm interested!" I shouted.

"Well step right up, young man! What's your name?"

"Ethan."

"Well, Ethan, all you have to do is knock down all of the targets with a slingshot! And if you don't win, you can keep it anyway." He said. I found some seeds right in front of me.

"You can also get an instant win by hitting the ball right there!" He shouted. I looked up to see a tiny, Ping-Pong ball hanging from a branch.

"I'm ready!"

"GO!" He said. I had 10 seconds to hit all of the targets or the Ping-Pong ball. I aimed for the Ping-Pong ball, and hit it.

"We have a winner! Do you want the gold chao, or do you want to go for the sonic chao?" He said. I liked the gold chao because it reminds me of the way my blade glows when I turn super. I picked that one.

"Allright! Enjoy your new pet chao!"

"Yay!" I said as I walked away. I noticed that there was a marking on my chao. It looked like a sword, sort of like mine.

"Hey little… err…"I said. I didn't know if it was a guy or a gal. I never am gonna tell you what I did.

"…Guy. My name's Ethan! What would you like to be called?"

"Ethan!" It said. That was odd. Then again, there have been reports of chao talking. Maybe it was natural for golden chao.

"Okay, seriously. What would you like to be called?"

"Ethan!" It said. It seriously wanted to be called Ethan? That's weird. Well, for a chao at least. I'll come up with a name later. Maybe… well… if it wants to be called Ethan, that's fine by me.

"Okay, Ethan! What do you want to do?" I asked the chao. It signaled to my sword, probably wanting to play swordfight.

"Whoa! I'm sorry, but you could get-"I said as I noticed that my chao was being engulfed in a bright light. When he was done, he donned a sword.

"WOW! I gotta learn how to do that!" I shouted.

"Chao?" He asked.

"Allright! Let's do this!" I said as I drew my sword. He drew his, and I noticed it was slim and durable in design, sort of like mine. Maybe it's a coincidence?

"3, 2, 1, FIGHT!" I shouted as we clashed swords. For a chao, he put up a good fight. I never thought a chao could do swordplay. Then again, they can do karate.

"Not bad!" I shouted as he brought his sword away. Then, he raised his sword in the air, engulfing it in a bright light. He swung at me, sending a line of energy at me.

"A skyward strike!? Only the hero of time can do that! How do you know how to do that?" I shouted.

"Chao." He said. Maybe I'll name him after Link.

"Hey, I came up with a name for you! How about Link?"

"Chao chao!" He said.

"Okay! Let's see what you can do, Link!" I said. He raised his sword, and spun around in a circle. He was dizzy after that.

"You okay? Don't push yourself like that. Even I have my limits, and I can use the chaos emeralds!" I shouted.

"Chaaaoooo…" He said as he fell down.

"Okay. I think that's enough." I said as I picked him up. I went over to Cream and showed her my new chao.

"Wow! How did you get it?"

"I won it in a contest."

"What contest?"

"Hit the targets with a slingshot. Pretty simple and way too easy." I said. I took Link over to the chao playground. He was a bit scared of the other chao. I went with him, and he was just fine. After a couple of hours, I was ready to go home.

"That was fun!" I shouted.

"Chao chao!" Cheese shouted. I heard an alarm go off, and people ordering everyone to get inside quickly.

"What are you two doing?! Get in here!" A man said. We quickly ran inside the chao gym, where we were ordered to get to cover. I heard a loud explosion.

"Chao!" Link said as he flew outside.

"What are you doing? It's dangerous out there!" I shouted as I ran after him. When I got outside, I saw a egg-like ship. And the pilot was…

"EGGMAN! But how?" I shouted.

"Remember when Sonic killed me?"

"Yeah."

"That was a decoy, as you may say. I escaped, and went on to build my newest weapon, the Egg Cannon! With this, I can destroy entire continents in one hit! And what better way to start my takeover than destroying one of Sonic's friends? Goodbye!" He shouted as he charged up his cannon. It was at least a minute, and nothing had happened.

"That's malfunction number 5,239,294. How expected."

"Hang on! Where is that chaos emerald?"

"I gotta get Sonic here! Stay back, Link!" I shouted as I pulled out my chaos emerald. Eggman used a claw grip to snatch the emerald out of my hand.

"NO!"

"Thanks for the emerald, Ethan!"

"I can't believe I was that stupid! Time to go hand-to-hand! Or sword, that is." I said as I pulled out my sword. I jumped up to him, slashing at him, but there was an energy shield blocking my attacks.

"Nice try, but thanks to your chaos emerald, I generated a barrier that can't be penetrated by anything, even your light attacks!"

"NO! Sonic, Shadow, anyone, HELP!" I shouted as I heard the doors slam open. Link came flying out, a golden aura surrounding him. He hit the barrier at full force, catching Eggman off guard. He was then surrounded by a blue aura, him vanishing, along with Eggman.

"B-b-but… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Only people who are embodiments of chaos or have a special item can do that!" I shouted as an explosion occurred in the air, creating a black hole that sucked me in. I passed out from the pressure, thinking that in a few seconds I would explode from it. I was out longer, but I wasn't dead.

"…blah blah blahe may never be able to fight again." I heard someone say as I woke up. I was in a hospital, on a life sustaining machine.

"Oooohhh… what happened?" I said.

"You almost got killed by a black hole that was created by chaos control. If it weren't for Sonic and Shadow, you'd be a pancake. Sadly, it took a massive toll on your body, and even with the power rings and the chaos emeralds, it would be impossible to recover." A doctor said.

"I-I can't believe this. I can't fight ever again? What about Eggman? What about Ganondorf? Sure, you can defeat Eggman on your own, but Ganondorf can only be defeated by me and Link. Well, not the chao one which I got earlier."

"Where is he?" The doctor asked me.

"Probably in another dimension by now."

"Chao." I heard a voice say. I looked down to see Link, well; the chao, looking up at me and holding a power ring in his hands. He was accompanied by Sonic and Shadow.

"You allright?" Sonic said.

"I'm fine. I just need a little rest."

"But he said that you can't ever fight again!"

"I know. But there's always a chance."

"He's right. Even though his condition is unstable, he can still hope to get up and walk out of that door." The doctor said. Link tossed me the power ring, and I grabbed a hold of it. I was engulfed in a bright light. When it diminished, I had a weird symbol on my sword. It looked like the one Link had on his forehead. I lifted my sword into the air, and it was engulfed in a bright light. The skyward strike.

"I won't back down from a fight. I'll never back down from it."

_Live Life_

_By Crush 40_

_Take a look inside your heart  
What once seemed fair today  
Tomorrow it may not  
Just a walk or a journey  
Don't stop reaching high  
Don't let the time pass you by_

So many ways that you can try to forget  
So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Someday, one day we'll say live life I know  
Hold on hold tight  
Don't let go don't lose sight

Feeling like the road  
Is winding you on every turn  
But there are lessons to learn  
Take a look inside your heart  
What once seemed impossible  
Today is not

So many ways that you can try to forget  
So many ways you'll find you wake up to regret

Someday, one day we'll say live life I know  
Hold on hold tight  
Don't let go don't lose sight

Someday, one day we'll say live life I know  
Hold on hold tight  
Don't let go

I can't imagine, I can't imagine  
Making it on your own  
You've got inside, you've got it inside of you...  
So let it out...!

Someday, one day we'll say live life I know  
Hold on hold tight  
Don't let go don't lose sight

Someday, one day we'll say live life I know  
Hold on hold tight  
Don't let go just live life

Live Life…

_Don't let go..._

Live Life...

_Live Life..._

"Did the plan succeed? I am not happy about this. I wanted him dead. Why did you fail? It was the chao? How could something so innocent foil your plan? Well come up with a new one! Unless you want your head on a silver platter. The boy is still not aware of this? Good. What? Yes, go after Sonic and Shadow as well. The chaos emeralds? Good. You have 2 of them. Find them all. What? Yes, I want you to make sure that the boy is out of commission. What? Taking control of the hedgehogs? That's thinking outside of the box. What? Yes, I want you to do all of this. I'll leave you with my creation. Yes. I named him Metal Nazo. There's more. I also have another one. Metal Memphiles. What? Yes, Metal Sonic and Shadow Android have been rebuilt. We'll just use these 4 and roboticize the boy. Yes. I understand. What? Yes, and the others as well. We'll revive Solaris in no time, and they'll not have the emeralds on their side. Yes, along with Dark Gaia. Thank you. May Organization XIII live on."

A/N: I left a hint to the next crossover arc on purpose. R&R!


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness

I was teaching Link some more swordplay tricks and testing out the skyward strike for a bit. It was pretty nice out, but I couldn't shake the feeling that a new threat was closing in on us. I heard helicopters fly above us. Inside were several GUN soldiers along with Shadow, who works there as well.

"Where is Sonic?!" A tall man in a soldier shouted.

"I think he's over at the Mystic Ruins." I replied.

"Hop in." Shadow said.

"What?! He's just a kid! He could get killed!" A soldier said.

"He's held his own before. Trust me, I know him." Shadow said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but we need to focus on the mission."

"What mission?" I asked Shadow. He handed me a folder which read CLASSIFIED on the front. I looked inside to see several maps along with photos of black holes and a kid. His hair was white and he was wearing a uniform, one that looked like a Black Arms one, but purple instead of red.

"Who's this?" I asked Shadow.

"We have no idea. He's been wreaking havoc across several different areas, including South Island, which is where Sonic used to live." He replied. I was silent, looking at the photos for a moment. That kid seemed familiar. I've never met him, but he looks similar to someone I've seen. I looked at the side of the photo, and notice a small chain on a handle, maybe a… keyblade!?

"I know who that is!"

"Who?!" A soldier shouted.

"His name is Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. He is responsible for anything that involves those holes. He must have created them through black magic."

"So are we talking about a wizard?"

"We're talking about one of the biggest threats to humanity ever!" I shouted.

"A threat? He won't last a single second against me." Shadow said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I think he'd mop the floor with you if you go up against him."

"We have reached the Mystic Ruins!" The pilot shouted.

"It's about time." Shadow said as he stepped out of the helicopter.

"SONIC!" I shouted. In a couple of seconds, Sonic stopped right in front of us.

"Hey, Shadow. Ethan. What's going on?" He asked us.

"No time to explain. Get on." I said. We lifted back up into the air, heading for a recent attack site. While we were flying near the site, a projectile hit us, sending us plummeting to the ground.

"We're going down! I repeat! Down!" A soldier shouted.

"Don't you guys have any parachutes?!" I shouted. I caught a parachute that a soldier threw at me. Sonic and Shadow also got one.

"What about you guys?"

"We'll try to land safely. You're the only ones that can stop this, so you need to stay alive! Go, go, go!" The commander shouted. We jumped off, but I was the only one who pulled out the parachute. Shadow used chaos control, and Sonic just landed and ran until the momentum was gone. I had the fortune to land in a cactus garden.

"Who would put this here!?" I shouted as I walked out of it, ripping out the cactus spikes that penetrated my skin as I got out. What I saw was shocking: the city in ashes and two figures standing out: Ansem and… NAZO?!

"It…can't…BE!" I shouted.

"That's right, human. I have been rebuilt by Ansem, who seeks the same goal as me: to end life on this planet." Nazo said. I drew out my sword, waiting to strike.

"Don't think that will work." Ansem said.

"You've been wrong once. Time to relive history!" I said as I ran at them. I was blocked by a blast from…

"MEMPHILES! You're back too?!" I shouted.

"There's more." Ansem said as two figures flew by and landed. Metal Sonic and Shadow Android!?

"This is not good." I said. Sonic and Shadow made it here quickly and saw what was going on.

"So, they're back, huh? We can handle them." Sonic said.

"I don't think so." Ansem said as he charged up a dark keyblade strike.

"Quickly, Shadow! Chaos control! NOW!"

"CHAOS CON- NO!" Shadow shouted as the emerald was sucked away from him.

"All too easy. 3 down, 4 to go." Ansem said as he tossed the emerald to Nazo. They vanished, appearing about 200 feet away, at some ruble. They dug into it, and found a chaos emerald in there.

"4 down, 3 to go."

"AAAHHH!" I shouted as I ran at Ansem. He pushed me back, and I landed in the ruble.

"So they chose you as the Messenger of Heroes? They better reconsider." Ansem said. He vanished again.

"…I…I…I can't believe…I…he…"

"It's okay. We'll get him." Sonic said as he patted me on the back. It was hours and I haven't spoken a word.

"What's wrong?" Tamara asked me back home. I didn't reply. I simply walked to my tent, and sat in there, crying.

"Ethan?" Tamara asked me as she came into my tent. I still didn't reply. It wasn't until Tamara asked me again that I did.

"I let him get away. I let him take it. I let him get one step closer to obliterating the earth. I'm not a hero!" I shouted. Sonic came in here a few moments later.

"Ethan, don't listen to what he said. He's the one who's not a hero. He's a monster." Sonic said.

"Really?" I asked, wiping some tears.

"Listen, the only time you can think that is never. He's only trying to break you. Tomorrow, he's gonna get a taste of his own medicine." Sonic said.

"Thank you." I said as I laid down, going to sleep.

"Don't worry." Sonic said as he walked out.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Vanished

I woke up to find that breakfast was in front of me. A note was attached to it, saying:

_Dear Ethan,_

_I couldn't be here because of sudden events, so I made my world-famous pancakes for you! I'll see you soon!_

_From, Tamara_

I ate the pancakes. World-famous is an understatement for these! I went to the local park.

"I wonder if Ansem is still causing trouble today. I hope not. I've already let him get one emerald." I said to myself. The sounds of birds chirping and bees buzzing are so peaceful. Maybe too peaceful. I went over to a swordsman school to find that everyone was gone.

"Maybe they're having a day off. I'll be sure to come back." I said as I walked back to the park. When I got back, everyone was gone too. The swings were swerving, the gate was creaking, it was like a ghost town. I walked through to see if anyone was still here. No one was here.

"What's going on?" I said as I walked towards the middle school. I haven't been there since Eggman captured me. Nobody there. I walked inside to find that some of the lockers were broken off the hinges. It looked like a fight had happened here. I went to homeroom to find Joseph, my friend from day 1, and Spike, the school bully, were hiding under the teacher's desk. I walked up to them.

"What are you doing here? I've been looking for someone, and you two are the only people- erm, hedgehogs, in the school. What happened?"

"T-this thing -t-took the k-kids." Spike said.

"What took them?!" I shouted.

"This weird dude with white hair and a purple dress! I thought he was just stupid, and I barely made it out of there!" Joseph said.

"Ansem! Where did he go?"

"I don't know! He opened up this portal thing and it took the kids! All that was left was ruble!" Joseph shouted.

"Do you know anything else?"

"That's all! I-AAAHHH!" Joseph shouted as he ran away from the room.

"What is it!?"

"GAH!" Spike shouted as he followed Joseph. I turned around to see a black creature with yellow eyes, mimicking me. A heartless!

"Gotta go!" I shouted as I ran away from it. It continued to follow me, summoning other heartless as well. I ran to the gym, with the first sight inside being thousands of heartless.

"I'm dead! I have to- NO!" I shouted as I turned around. The door was blocked off by the heartless version of me. This was it. A bright light appeared as a young boy with a key-shaped sword started slashing away at them, causing the heartless to explode in light. It was Sora!

"How convenient! I thought I was dead!" I shouted.

"What are you doing standing there?" He said as he tossed me an elixir.

"Thanks!" I shouted as I drank it. I felt a burst of energy filling me. I was ready to fight. Sora used a quick blitz to take out some of them, and I used light slashes to take some of them out, but it wasn't until we used our attacks together that we destroyed them. Ansem appeared in front of the destroyed heartless.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the keyblade master and the messenger of heroes. I don't know how you did it, but it won't be that easy." He said as he charged up and energy blast.

"Uh-oh."

"DIE!" He said as he fired it. It was a homing shot, so we ran. I wound up next to Ansem, and he had a dark blast right in front of my chest. He fired.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I said as I fell to the ground, dying.

A/N: Now we are going to shift the POV to Sora!

I stood up, holding the keyblade in my right hand. Ansem had just killed an innocent person. I won't let him continue!

"One down, one to go." He said.

"AAAHHH!" I shouted as I struck at him, hitting his keyblade. He didn't see it coming, and I knocked him back into the wall.

"Not bad." He said as he stood up, thrusting his keyblade at me. I dodged it, and managed to strike him down.

"I'll no longer let you take innocent lives!" I shouted as I thrust my keyblade into his chest. He exploded in a flash of light. Ansem was no more. But I still have to get Ethan to the hospital! I picked him up and took him to the local hospital, Caduceus USA.

A/N: Time for another switch! This time it's Dr. Derek Stiles from the Trauma Center series.

The sound of alarms ringing as several patients were brought in was very normal for me. But today was different. The X-Rays and bio scans show a life-form made of darkness lurking inside their hearts. Today was a catastrophic outbreak of a thing called the heartless.

"Derek! The patients are near death! We have to operate immediately!" My wife, Angie, shouted.

"I understand. Let's go!" I shouted as I ran to the pre-op room.

"Our first out of seven patients is Ethan Andrew Muller, a 12-year old boy who lives in the local Station Square area. His condition is critical, so we may need to use CPR if things get bad. This operation has one objective: Attempt to remove foreign life-form." Angie said.

"Attempt?"

"There's not really any info on these. We'll have to extract a test sample if possible."

"Let's hope this isn't the next GUILT."

"It's not. Don't worry." She said.

"Starting the operation!"

The patient's vitals went to critical state immediately. I used the shock pads to get him back to life. I began a lobectomy in his chest.

"Be careful, Derek." Angie said.

"I know." I replied. I continued the lobectomy by cutting part of the heart open. Inside was a black creature. The heartless.

"Derek! That's it! Extract it!" Angie shouted at me while I got out the forceps. I quickly grabbed at it, but it moved so fast that it appeared in another spot.

"What?! This isn't good!" Angie shouted as I attempted to extract it with my forceps. I took out the laser and aimed it at the heartless. It was stunned, and I quickly extracted it, placing it on the tray.

"Nice work, Derek! Now we can- WHAT?! Impossible!" She shouted as two smaller heartless appeared. I dealt with them the same way, but the next time there were 4! I dealt with them again. A small, black hole appeared in his heart.

"Don't die on me!" I shouted as time slowed down, the effects of the Healing Touch. I grabbed a special syringe and injected it into the hole, like I would do with Pempti. I destroyed it, with his vitals back in stable positions. I closed him up and let out a sigh of relief. One down, six to go.

A/N: Back to Ethan's POV!

I woke up in a weird room. I was in a hospital gown, and felt an aching in my chest. I looked and saw a scar right there. Someone cut me open!? A woman came up to me.

"You have some visitors, Ethan. I'm glad you're awake!" She said as she walked out of the room and let three figures in. Sonic, Shadow, and Tamara!

"Guys! It's good to see you! What happened?"

"I don't know. We were put into a deep sleep and then we were falling. That's all we remember."

"It's so good to see you, Ethan!" Tamara said as she hugged me.

"Hey, I just got cut open!"

"Sorry." Tamara said as she looked down. Shadow didn't say anything. Instead, he held a chaos emerald to my scar, healing it instantly.

"Thanks!"

"Ethan! You're being released!" A man shouted. I picked up my clothes and ran to the changing room. When I came out, I noticed they were different. It looked like an armor of some sorts, but at the same time, it looked the same. I walked out, knowing that it was just the beginning of the great war.

_Knight of the Wind_

_By Crush 40_

_Whoooa,  
Whoooa, oooo, ooooh  
Whooooa, whoooa, whoooa!_

Hey all,  
Welcome to the greatest storm!  
I know,  
You have waited much too long  
And I,  
I will be your shining star  
I'm here,  
Here to conquer near and far!

Like a sword, I'll run  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won

In a rage, I'll slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
'Til this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword, slashing through the  
every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit, as I stand  
By the table I command  
My Kingdom  
I'm the Knight of the Wind

Whoooa,  
Whoooa, ooooh, ooooh  
Whooooah, whoooah, whoooah!

Hey all,  
Welcome to the end is near  
I know,  
I will bring you pain and fear  
On the ground, to the sky!  
Faced with you and I!  
In a flash, I'm gone  
Holding your crown high!

_In a rage, I'll slay  
Each and every, each and every each and every one  
Til this war is won_

And I'm meant to rule,  
By the sword slashing through the  
Every inch of the power  
The power in you  
As I sit, as I stand  
By the table I command  
My Kingdom  
I'm the knight of the wind  
The Knight of the Wind  
I'm the Knight of the Wind

My Castle is a massive force  
A stronghold of power  
My armor stays unbreakable  
Battle every hour

Whoooa,  
Whooo, oooo, ooooh  
Whooooh, whoooh, whoooh!

Like a sword, I'll run  
Into the heat of day  
Like a knight, I'll fight  
Until the fight is won

In the reign, I'll slay  
Each and every, each and every  
Each and every one  
'Til this war is won

And I'm meant to rule  
By the sword, slashing through the  
every inch of the power  
The power in you

As I sit, as I stand  
By the table I command  
My Kingdom  
I'm the Knight of the Wind  
the Knight of the Wind

"Hello? Did the plan succeed? You've failed me again! You get Ansem back, and then you fail and let him be killed! I'm afraid we no longer have use of you. Our members will track you down until they find you. Then, the blood of your body shall be used as the ink of my pen!"


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Organization XIII

I woke up, refreshed and relaxed. I can't believe I almost let myself get killed!

_AAAHHH! Thud!_

It sent shivers down my spine. I'll never forget that day.

"Ethan? Is something on your mind?" Sonic asked me from outside.

"Nothing. Any new info on Ansem?"

"No attacks today."

"Good. I don't want to have to die again." I said as I walked out. I looked up and saw a nuclear missile hanging out from the side of a helicopter.

"Not good." I said as I pointed up to the missile. I looked at the side of the chopper and saw the GUN logo on it.

"What're they doing with that?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. But I think it's for the best." I replied. About 10 seconds later, the missile was launched.

"ARE THEY INSANE?!" I shouted as I ran from the area. I ran for cover, but the bomb dropped anyway and it was headed straight for us.

"I don't think GUN soldiers are doing that!" I shouted as I ran.

"So you're right." A man in a black cloak said.

"What're you doing?! Get out of here! It's dangerous!"

"Why should I? I'm getting to see my plan unfold."

"Your plan?"

"I can't have all those people helping you out, so I'm killing them." He said. He took off the hood of the robe, revealing his hair and face. He had orange hair and a smooth, thin face with red eyes. Axel?!

"I don't care what you're up to! I'm putting a stop to it!" I shouted as I ran at him. He pulled out one of his spike blades and cut me in the chest. I held it tight, stopping the bleeding.

"How do you stand a chance against me?"

"I do stand a chance against you. Keep that etched in your mind!" I said as I rushed at him. He grabbed me, and threw me aside. He looked at Sonic and charged up an energy blast. I didn't know he could do that! He fired it at Sonic, but instead of killing him, it sunk into him, like a parasite.

"What's happening?!" Sonic shouted as he fell to his knees.

"You now work for us. You can't fight it. It will compel you to kill the boy."

"STOP IT!" I shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sonic shouted as he went dark again, this time out of control.

"Now, kill the boy."

"Yes, master." Sonic said. That wasn't him. He was brainwashed! He spun dashed at me. I avoided it, and thrust my sword at him. He ran around me, and knocked me down. I was about to be killed when Axel called it off.

"Well, this is your lucky day. But don't think that I will hold back when we meet again." Axel said. I lunged at him, sword in my hand, but Sonic punched me in the gut, making me cough up some blood.

"Do you have a chaos emerald?" Axel asked Sonic. He held out an emerald, and Axel took it.

"2 to go. That child will never stop us."

"I'm surprised he even tried." Sonic said as he walked into a portal. I ran after them, missing as the portal closed. I fell to the ground, crying, with the fires of the bomb behind me.

_I am (All of Me)_

_By Crush 40_

_I see no, hear no evil,  
Black writings on the wall,  
Unleashed a million faces,  
And one by one they fall,_

Black hearted evil,  
Brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all, I am,

(I... I... I...)

I am,

Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,

Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One _step__ forward, two steps back,  
I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)_

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
do you remember me?  
Capture you, or set you _free__?  
I am all, I am all of me  
(I am all, I am all of me)_

I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I see and feel the evil,  
My hands will crush'em all,  
You think you have the answer,  
I laugh and watch you fall,

Black hearted evil,  
Brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all I am,

(I... I... I...)

I am,

Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,

Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One step forward two steps back,  
I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me,  
(I am, I am all of me)

I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,

(Here We Go...)

I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, any will, any day…

_I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, anyway, any will, any day..._

_I am! I am! I am!  
I am! I am! I am!_

I am!

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT...

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life.  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you, or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me.  
(I am, I am all of me!)

I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,

(Here We Go...)

I am, I am, I'm all of me

The only way to get him back is by fighting fire with fire. I walked out into the fields and open up a portal. I stepped through, and I went dark.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Dark Warfare

_Don't lose control of yourself, Ethan._ I thought as I walked in the portal to the dark realm, where the heartless, and Organization XIII, live. Because of the laws of this place, I turned into my dark form. However, I can find some patches of light to recover if I start to lose control. I've got a 10-Minute time limit before I become corrupted by the darkness. Let's do this.

"Ahh, so it seems we've succeeded in bringing you to our control." A man said. He was also in a black cloak, but he had the hood on so I couldn't see him.

"I'll never join you." I said.

"Then I'll make you!" He shouted as he pulled out a sword that was at least twice the size of his body, with spots of red paint on it. I don't know which one he is, but I don't care. I slashed at him, our swords clinging together. I quickly did a light blitz. He was knocked to the floor.

"What? Just because I'm in the dark realm doesn't mean I can't use light attacks." I said as I held my sword near his throat. He grabbed it, and tossed me back. He's tough. I slashed at him, but he struck me down. I managed to dodge it, and stab him in the back. He vanished into thin air. They're nobodies, so they do that. And the heartless do that. I walked around, finding a patch of light to rest at. There was actually someone here, probably not aware of what is happening around him.

"Hello! Do you need anything?" He said.

"What I need is a potion." I grumbled to myself. I looked back at him to see that he was holding out a health potion.

"Oh, you must be the merchant!" I shouted, playing along with the man.

"Yep! I'll even let you have it for free!" He said as he handed it to me.

"Thanks! Bye!" I said as I ran to the edge of light. There was a door there, but I knew that he would think that I opened it, not walked through it. I went back into the dark world. Nothing happened, so I went ahead and went to the headquarters of XIII. I found a lot of patches of light around there. I guess they have security because only Organization XIII can step into the light and not die. Well, I can step in it, and I used it to get to the door of the place. I opened it, and a bunch of lights shined on me. The security is horrible here!

"I think they should make some readjustments." I said to myself as I walked through the next door. More lights.

"I don't have any hesitance to whoever's running the place. They should've tried something like, oh, I don't know, anything but lights!" I shouted as I banged on the door to the next room. I heard a noise from it. I put my ear to the door, and I was dragged in. A man held a needle at my throat, and stabbed it in my neck. I felt a sharp pain as a black aura surrounded me, even though I was in light.

"What have you done to me?!" I shouted as I grabbed my neck.

"I've just made our goal easier." The man said.

"You won't get away with this!" I shouted as I raised my sword at him.

"If you strike me, all the lights will be turned off, and that, well… injection, will make you be corrupted in darkness instantly." He said. I was silent for a moment.

"But there is a way to get the vaccine." He said.

"How?!"

"Meet the newest member of Organization XIII." He said as another cloaked figure appeared. He took off the hood. Sonic?!

"Pleasure to introduce myself." He said.

"Sonic! Don't give in to it! It's me, Ethan! Your friend! Snap out of it!"

"Ethan? You're not my friend." He said.

"You may do as you will." The cloaked figure said.

"Thank you." Sonic said as the cloaked figure disappeared.

"Sonic, listen! You have to snap out of it!"

"I'm fine. These are the true people that shall live to see the world." Sonic said. I fell to my knees, and began to cry. I can't believe he was turned into this monster.

"Why? Why? Why?!" I shouted.

"Now then, let's get down to business. I'll give you the vaccine if you manage to defeat me." Sonic said.

"Fine." I said as I got up from the ground. I was already getting slaughtered by his spin dash. I ran after him, but when I looked back, he was behind me. He knocked me down, and stomped me into the ground.

"You call that a challenge? I think you humans are pathetic!" He said as he pressed down on me.

"LISTEN! You're being brainwashed! You're being controlled! Stop!" I shouted as I felt him pushing me further into the floor.

"Why should I show mercy to a man like you?" Sonic asked me.

"Because… you're not like this! You help others! You stop evil! You have to stop this!" I shouted. Sonic let me get back up, only to spin dash me again.

"AAAHHH!" I said as I fell to the ground.

"Pathetic." Sonic said as he readied the final blow.

"Please! Spirits of Light! Help me!" I shouted. Time froze as a person walked up to me.

"I now grant you a new power, Ethan." He said as a black aura surrounded me.

"You can now control the darkness that lurks within you at will. You can no longer become corrupted." He said as he disappeared.

"Go on. Try it out." The same voice said. I focused my energy on my dark self. I went dark, but I had no trouble controlling myself. I'm no longer in danger in this place.

"They're about to get a taste of their own medicine." I said as I teleported behind Sonic. I knocked him to the ground.

"Not bad. But now, you are corrupted." He said.

"Think again." I said as I changed to my light form.

"WHAT?! NO!" He shouted as I attacked him with my sword.

"I shall cleanse you!" I shouted as I struck Sonic in the chest. It made him snap out of his hypnosis, and he got up, ready to fight.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about-"

"It's not your fault." I said as I broke the next door open, revealing the source of the nobody's energy, including the heartless. I slashed at it, breaking the glass and exposing the mechanism. Sonic finished the job by slicing it in two. Light engulfed the area as we were taken back to our own world.

"It's still in ashes!" I shouted. A portal appeared and sucked everything in, bringing out the rebuilt Station Square area and county. A figure appeared in front of us. Silver?!

"How are you still alive?!" I shouted.

"I don't know. I just came back." He said. Maybe it's because he was trapped in that realm.

"I decided to clean this mess up." He said.

"Thanks." I said, holding out a hand. He shook it, and traveled back to the future.

"How awkward."

"Hey, beats having to clean it up!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"Hey, again, sorry about almost killing you there. I was under mind control or something."

"It's allright. I should've been more careful."

_With Me (Massive Power Mix)_

_By Crush 40_

_You know  
Every world will have its end  
I'm here  
To prove it all to you  
I am  
Who you don't think I am  
All wrapped up  
In my evil plan!  
_

_I can taste the day  
Savor night  
Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl!  
Do you dare to fight  
Evils' might?  
I'll be the last one standing in the flash of light!  
_

_My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity  
you think (you think) that you have power over me!  
In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me!  
So turn away, or face this day with me!  
(Face the day with me!)  
With me!  
(Face the day with me!)_

You know  
every world will have its test  
don't wait  
for what I have become!  
You know  
every world will come to end (come to end)  
And I'll  
Create it by all the rest!

I can taste the day  
Savor night  
Scream your dreams, as you dare to fight!  
Dare to fight!

My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity  
you think (you think) that you have power over me!  
In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me!  
So turn away, or face this day with me!  
(Face the day with me!)  
With me!  
(Face the day with me!)  
With me!  
(Face the day with me!)  
With me!

I can taste the day  
Savor night  
Scream your dreams, as you dare to fight!  
Dare to fight!

My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity  
you think (you think) that you have power over me!  
In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me!  
So turn away, or face this day with me!  
(Face the day with me!)  
With me

I have been gifted with an ability that can help in the future. But it can also lead to my demise. I have to be careful.

A/N: This is the end of the Crossover: Kingdom Hearts arc! R&R!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Super Sonic Racing

It was a peaceful day, nothing happening at the moment. I was just resting when Tails came up to me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Thanks for getting Sonic back. He's like a brother to me." Tails answered, with a tear in his eye.

"Don't worry. It's over. I can control light and darkness so if anyone ever does that to him again, I can just take the evil away from him." I said.

"Well, back in the whole time paradox stuff, I was working on a vehicle for you so that way you can get around faster without having to overload on chaos energy using chaos control." Tails said, motioning me to his nearby workshop. He opened up the large door, and inside was a car, with red and gold paint on it, along with the words "Speed" on the side, mimicking Sonic's old car that he had in Sonic Drift.

"Are you sure about this? I don't have a driver's license." I said.

"That's okay. There's another one if you need to get to a local area fast." Tails said as he motioned to a pair of shoe-shaped silicon. I slipped them onto my feet, and tried running as fast as I can. I was zooming along fast! Not as fast as Sonic, but pretty fast!

"These are awesome! Thanks!" I shouted as I took off the silicon, which turned out to be some weird substance that Tails found on the back of Sonic's shoe. Ewww.

"Can I take this for a spin?" I asked Tails, motioning to the car.

"I don't mind." He answered. I hoped in, and pressed a button. The car came to life, and the steering wheel popped out. I grabbed it, and put the pedal to the metal! I found Tails's test course, and I carefully maneuvered around it, making my way slowly.

"I wonder if Sonic still has his old car from the time he raced in the other universes back in 2010." I said to myself.

"Oh, that takes me back. I still have it." I heard him say.

"Wanna race?" I asked him.

"Let me go get it." Sonic said as he ran off.

We were lined up at the starting line. Engines revving, Tails started the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" He shouted as we drove off. I'm surprised he's not running on his feet, but I think he wants to make this fair. We came up to the hill at the start and launched off of it.

"Yeah!" I shouted. We landed, and the first turn came up. Sonic went through it with no problem, but I was stuck drifting. I managed to get through the corner and catch up with him, thanks to the nitro. Things got hectic right there. When we went a mile, a truck that was red, brown-reddish, and so forth chased after us.

"Huh?" Sonic said as he looked back.

"Hello, Sonic! Time to meet your doom!" The driver shouted as he pulled out a bunch of lasers. Eggman?

"This guy is persistent. Very persistent." I said as I looked back as well. We drove away from him, but he was constantly on our tail.

"When will this guy stop?" I said as I made a corner.

"Let's see how you handle against this!" He said as he fired the lasers. We had to make quick turns, and we managed to not get hit.

"Darn it! Attack, Copbots!" He said as he released some of his badniks that he called 'Copbots'. They remind me of the robots that chase you through Speed Highway in Sonic Adventure.

"Gah!" I shouted as one of them started shooting at us. The other ones started firing as well.

"These guys won't give up!" Sonic shouted as a bullet passed by his head.

"Hmmm… aha!" I said as I set the car to autopilot. I got onto the side of the car.

"What are you doing?! You'll be killed!" Sonic shouted. I jumped towards one of the Copbots and latched onto it, aiming it at the other ones. It destroyed the others, and I used it to get closer to the truck. I used the robot itself to break in.

"What?!" Eggman said as I came in. I tried to wrestle the steering wheel out of his hands.

"SONIC! Get in front of the truck and go as fast as you can!" I shouted as the wind from the hole blew in. He got in front of the truck, and I stopped trying to wrestle the wheel out of his hands. I ran to the back, where he keeps his fuel. I took a tank, and slashed it with my sword. It would explode after the slightest jarring, so I had to do this perfectly. I ran towards the front window, blocking Eggman's view as I jumped through, causing him to swerve out of control. I landed safely in the back of Sonic's car, watching as Eggman's truck burst into flames. I jumped back into my car and disabled the autopilot.

"Call me crazy, but I think we're having boiled eggs tonight." I said as I saw Eggman with his face red in anger.

"CURSE YOU SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! AND YOU'RE FRIEND AS WELL!" He shouted. We laughed as we drove back home through Station Square.

_Super Sonic Racing_

_By Richard Jacques_

_Come on run away  
You don't have to stay  
We're nearly outta time  
But you're doin' fine  
So stay on track  
And don't look back  
Just feel the pace  
Come on now race  
_

_Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Try to keep your feet right on the ground  
When you're Super Sonic Racing  
There's no time to look around  
We're just Super Sonic Racing  
Running to the point of no return  
Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
C'mon let the fire burn_

Everybody, everybody, everybody  
Everybody, everybody, everybody  
Everybody, everybody, everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody!

Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Try to keep your feet right on the ground  
When you're Super Sonic Racing  
There's no time to look around  
We're just Super Sonic Racing  
Running to the point of no return  
Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
C'mon let the fire burn

Don't you know  
We really have to go  
To a place  
Where you can feel my heart just race  
(Yeah, yeah)

Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
Try to keep your feet right on the ground  
When you're Super Sonic Racing  
There's no time to look around  
We're just Super Sonic Racing (Super Sonic Racing)  
Running to the point of no return  
Everybody's Super Sonic Racing  
C'mon let the fire burn

Everybody, everybody, everybody  
Everybody, everybody, everybody  
Let's go  
Super Sonic Racing  
Everybody, everybody, everybody, (oh yeah)  
Let's go  
(Ooh, yeah, ooh, yeah)  
Super Sonic Racing  
Let's go  
C'mon c'mon yeah  
C'mon c'mon yeah  
C'mon, c'mon  
Let's go  
Everybody, everybody, everybody  
Yeah everybody  
Let's go  
Super Sonic Racing  
Oh, yeah  
Super Sonic Racing (Let's go)  
Yeah  
Everybody, everybody  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Let's go  
Everybody  
Everybody  
Everybody

I parked the car in the workshop as I went back to my bed.

A/N: I was playing some racing games and got the idea for this in my head BTW. R&R!


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Becoming one with Chaos

I was practicing using chaos powers just in case I needed them in an instance. While I was practicing, I noticed that as I was using the emerald that I had with me, I started to feel weaker. It was odd, but I ignored it anyway. I took a break, and then went to Tails to talk about it.

"I think your using a little too much. Take it easy." He said. I walked back to the tent, and collapsed on the ground. I couldn't move. I yelled for help, with Sonic coming inside and seeming shocked by the explanation of what's going on. He got Shadow to come in and try to use chaos rejuvenation, but it failed despite him using it almost 17 times. I slowly faded as they picked me up and used chaos control to take me to a hospital.

A/N: Another POV change! Back to Derek Stiles!

I noticed that another patient came in, but a hedgehog was carrying him. How odd.

"My friend here is dying!" It shouted. I looked at the boy he was holding. It looked like one of the patients that I operated on during the heartless outbreak. I checked his charts. It was him! The nurses wheeled him to the operating room, where I met Angie.

"Derek isn't this-"

"Yes. He's near death right now, so we have to operate immediately!" I shouted as I went to wash my hands.

"That poor boy." I heard Angie say as I got my tools. I walked back in, and the hedgehog, whose name is clarified as Sonic, told me about what happened.

"Our patient is Ethan Andrew Muller, who has been here before. He's been contracting strange tumors, most likely the cause of this. They seem to be acting in a strange way, like it's a source of Savato. Thankfully, we don't have to worry about this as the tumors just came up. This operation has two objectives: Extract the tumors and look for any other abnormalities."

"Understood. Starting the operation." I said as I disinfected the area where the tumors are located. I used the ultrasound to locate the tumor, but it wasn't there.

"Maybe the tumor is somewhere else?" Angie said.

"I know it's here somewhere." I said as I saw a huge cut appear. It wasn't Kyriaki, it was something else.

"WHAT?!" Angie shouted as I quickly treated the cut. I opened up the area where the cut appeared and saw a weird orb inside of him. I reached at it with my forceps, and the patient's vitals dropped greatly.

"DEREK! What's going on?!" Angie shouted.

"I don't know. Maybe his friend can help us out." I said.

"What's going on?" The hedgehog asked.

"See for yourself." I said as I motioned to the weird orb inside of Ethan.

"Oh no. Don't touch it! It's a chaos orb! The only way to remove it is by absorbing 10,000 power rings! I'll be back in a jiffy!" He said as he ran off, leaving a blur behind him. We put Ethan on life support and the other doctors did what they could to keep him alive. Sonic came back and handed me the rings. I cut Ethan open again and placed as many as I could. But the ones that I placed disappeared.

"That's normal." Sonic said as I put more rings in. I saw the core shrink with every ring, eventually disappearing at number 10,000.

A/N: Back to Ethan's POV.

I woke up in the hospital again, but I looked at my hand and saw that it was oozing something.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" I shouted. The other doctors came in and saw the ooze on my hands. They scanned it, and it showed that there was chaos energy in every single part of my body.

"I better go." I said as I got out. I noticed that it didn't take me long to heal up from it. I put on my clothes and walked out, seeing Sonic outside.

"What happened to me? Why was I oozing this gooey thing?" I asked him.

"You've been absorbing tens of thousands of power rings while you were unconscious." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember how I'm an embodiment of chaos?"

"Yeah."

"You've absorbed so many rings that your body IS chaos." He said. I fell to the ground, shocked at this. I'm made of pure chaos energy now?

"What does that mean?"

"Now, you can use chaos powers at will. But be careful. Use it too many times, and you could die." Sonic said.

"I-I understand. I know I should be careful. I'm sorry you had to get those rings." I said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Sonic said as we ran back to our campsite. When I arrived there, I suddenly fell to the ground. I eventually realized that I was still absorbing chaos energy. I looked up and saw something heading for earth. It looked like a meteor. I looked closer. It was Space Colony ARK?

"Guys, I think ARK's gonna crash into the earth again."

"What?" Sonic and Shadow said as they looked up. Shadow quickly teleported him and Sonic into space. I suddenly passed out, feeling all chaos energy leave my body. I woke up a few minutes later to see that they were in their hyper forms, but they didn't have the Super Emeralds. I felt that I'm responsible for that. I think I'm part of the emeralds now. I didn't say anything as I went to bed.

A/N: Sorry if that was bad. I got the writer's block, so I had a hard time writing this one. Forgive me if it's bad. R&R!


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Face-off with Yourself

I looked up at the top of a mountain, seeing several figures charge up an energy blast.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted as they fired. It hit the ground, destroying the earth. I saw the Dark Forms of my friends as I died. I quickly woke up, sweat dripping down my face.

"I guess it was a bad dream." I said as I went back to sleep.

"Ethan! Get up! There's something happening!" I heard a voice shout in my sleep. I rolled around, ignoring it.

"If you don't get up I'll eat your candy!" I heard it say. I bolted awake and ran outside.

"Not funny, man!" I shouted as I pulled down my shirt, which I was still putting on. I heard a beeping noise in my ear.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that that Snake guy came by and requested that you be transplanted with a communicator. He wanted me to tell you to put you hand to your ear. I don't know why, but he's a war veteran! Might as well listen to him." Sonic said. I put my hand to my ear and someone began to speak.

"Ethan? Can you hear me?" A voice said.

"Loud and clear." I said.

"Good. My name is Otacon. I'll be helping you whenever you need it." Otacon said.

"Wait…the Otacon?" I asked him.

"Yep." Otacon said.

"Who was your crush during the world-wide war of 2014, in the future? And I know about this because I know that FOXHOUND used a time machine to send you and everyone else back." I asked him.

"How do you know all of this?" He asked with me hearing a tone of shock.

"I just know." I said, thinking video game.

"Anyway, we have a new member that you probably know." Otacon said as he went off the line.

"It's me." I heard a voice say. It sounded like Shadow.

"Is that you, Shadow?" I asked the person on the line.

"Yep."

"What're you doing working for FOXHOUND?" I asked him.

"GUN is currently working with FOXHOUND, so I'm helping out until the partnership is over." He answered.

"Okay. What's going on?" I asked him. Otacon came back on the line.

"There have been attacks on the city for a good hour or two. We're sending you, Sonic, and Shadow out to investigate." Otacon said.

"Allright. When will we be leaving?" I asked him. Shadow came back on the line.

"Whenever all the units are ready." Shadow said.

"Understood. But why am I involved in this?" I asked. Otacon spoke.

"Because you could know more about this threat than even us." Otacon answered.

"…Okay. I'm ready." I said.

"We're sending a chopper to pick you guys up. Good luck!" Otacon shouted as he hung up.

"Why did FOXHOUND start to work with GUN? They don't have any help for each other." I thought to myself as I looked at the city. Something isn't right here. I'm gonna find out when we get there. The chopper arrived and me and Sonic boarded it.

"So, I'm involved too?" He asked Otacon, who was on board as well.

"Correct. We can't do this without the three of you, as you've been in tough situations even we can't handle. We're counting on you guys." Otacon answered as we prepared to land.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I said as I got off the chopper, along with Sonic and Shadow. We looked around and saw several figures attacking a group of school kids. We ran after the figures, and eventually cornered them in a alleyway.

"Place your hands in the air!" Shadow shouted.

"Why should we?" One of them asked.

"Unless you want to go to the hospital with every bone in your body broken." I said, eyeing them.

"Sounds like a good idea for you!" One of them shouted as they lunged at me, sword at my neck. Wait, a sword?

"W-Who are you?!" I asked.

"Don't you know? I'm Dark Ethan!" The figure said. What?!

"Okay, I think you're heads on too tight! How about I loosen it for you?!" I shouted as I ran at him. He grabbed my sword with two fingers and threw me against the wall. Sonic ran at him, but he was knocked back as well. Shadow went at him, but was also knocked back into the wall.

"Pathetic." Another voice shouted. The figure walked out of the shadows. Dark Sonic?!

"How is this possible?!" I said, groaning in pain. Dark Sonic walked up to me, and shot me with an energy blast at point blank range. I managed to stay awake, but I was starting to get mad about this.

"You're not Ethan or Sonic!" Shadow shouted as he got up and punched Dark Sonic. Another figure appeared, and threw Shadow back into the wall. Dark Shadow?!

"You say that now, do you?" Dark Ethan said.

"Yes we do!" I shouted as I got up. Another figure appeared and punched me in the gut. Dark Knuckles?! This is messed up!

"Goodbye, weaklings. Next time we meet, I won't go so easy on you." Dark Ethan said as Dark Shadow used chaos control. Some GUN choppers quickly took us to Caduceus USA, where we were treated for minor injuries. When we got out, we knew that we were facing one of our biggest threats ever.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41: A Struggle

"We got annihilated out there!" I shouted as we walked back home.

"Don't worry. They just got lucky!" Sonic said. I heard a beeping noise in my ear again. I put my hand to my ear, and I heard Otacon on the line.

"Are you guys okay!?" He shouted.

"Just barely. We almost got obliterated out there." I said to him.

"I can't believe that the attackers were like clones of you guys! How is that possible?! Then again, we did clone Big Boss to make Solid Snake." Otacon said.

"And your point being?"

"Look, we're gonna send you guys out again, but we'll be on the safe side and send one of our new recruits. His codename is Quickshot. He's a champion gunslinger whose skills can outmatch even that of Big Boss. He'll be real useful later. Until then, get some rest. You'll need it." Otacon said. I nodded my head as I hung up.

"We're going back tomorrow." I said.

Later that night…

"NO! Please!" I shouted as a figure stood on me. He thrust his sword into my chest, and I died, with the last images I saw being my friend's dark forms. I woke up, sweat dripping down my face.

"It was the same dream. Sort of…" I said as I thought to myself. I went back to sleep. I heard a beeping noise in my ear. I woke up and started the call.

"What is it?" I asked the person.

"…"

"Hello? Hello?"

"…"

"Who's there?"

"…"I hung up, thinking that it was an accidental call. I went back to bed.

"Rise and shine!" I heard a voice say. I got up, putting my clothes on as I went out.

"Mornin'." I said to Sonic, who was waiting for the chopper to arrive. A few minutes later and there were two helicopters. Quickshot dropped out of one. And the other one had… Raiden?

"What're you doing here?" I asked Raiden.

"I've been assigned to the mission as well. Otacon forgot to tell you." Raiden said.

"Guys! We gotta go!" Quickshot shouted. We boarded the landed chopper and took off to the city.

"Where could they be?" I asked.

"THERE!" Quickshot shouted. An explosion occurred, destroying part of the city.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." I said as I got my parachute ready. I jumped out, along with Sonic, Shadow, Quickshot, and Raiden, into the city.

"Where are they?" I said.

"Well, well, well." Dark Sonic said as he and Dark Shadow came up to us.

"Don't think you'll be leaving in one piece this time!" Raiden said as he pulled out his sword. He charged at them.

"Wait!" I said as I ran after him. Raiden was sent through a window, and I wound up the same way.

"Ohhhh…that's gonna hurt in the mornin'." I said as I got up and hopped through the window. I saw Sonic, Shadow, and Dark Sonic duking it out. We went after Dark Shadow.

"Bad move." Dark Shadow said as he knocked Raiden back. I slashed at him, but he used chaos control to go after Sonic.

"NO YOU DON'T!" I shouted as I ran after him. He kicked me in the stomach, sending me to the ground. I got up and pushed Sonic out of the way, and started slashing at Dark Shadow again. Quickshot started firing at Dark Shadow as well, but Dark Shadow kept deflecting the bullets and dodging my sword attacks. Raiden came in and we finally hit him. Now to take care of Dark Sonic while Raiden takes Dark Shadow back to the base.

"Face it, you can't win this one!" I shouted as I charged up a light chaos blitz. Dark Sonic was cornered. He had no way out of this one. We ran at him, ready to finish the fight. But, a figure appeared in front of Dark Sonic. It was Dark Ethan.

"We meet again." I said.

"It's time to end this!" Dark Ethan shouted.

"We'll help you out!" Quickshot shouted.

"No. This is my fight alone." I said.

"Bu-"

"Just take care of Dark Sonic!" I shouted at them.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked.

"I'm positive. I'll come out alive. Besides, this guy would be able to wipe you guys out in one hit. If I let you guys get hurt, I would never forgive myself. Now go!" I said as Dark Sonic walked towards the others. We stood on the now abandoned road, ready for a final showdown. Good or Evil?

"This is it." I said as we walked a step forward. I can't lose. I won't lose!

"3."

"2."

"1."

"GO!" We shouted as we ran towards each other, ready to fight.

A/N: 1. I'm gonna put a couple of song names that fit this chapter! Here they are!

Kino der Toten Death Music- Walk Home and Otacon

By: Treyarch/Activision

First Appearance: Call of Duty: Black Ops

Never Turn Back (Piano Only)- Dream of Death

By: Sonic Team/Crush 40

First Appearance: Shadow the Hedgehog

White Blood- Raiden Appears!

By: Konami/Harry Gregson-Williams

First Appearance: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots

Yell "Dead Cell"- The Fight Begins!

By: Konami

First Appearance: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty

Xemnas (Final Boss Theme)- The Final Showdown

By: Square Enix/Disney

First Appearance: Kingdom Hearts 2/Final Mix/Final Mix +

2. I'm gonna be busy because schools about to start, so I won't be uploading chapters that often. If you want, you guys are more than welcome to make suggestions for the story! R&R!


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: The Final Battle

I ran at Dark Ethan, slashing at him, with him slashing at me. We were fighting head to head. I have to win! I went for a stab at him, but he used chaos control to get behind me, and deliver a couple of slashes to my back. I screamed in agony as the blood gushed out of the cuts. I ran at him, but I was knocked backwards and sent through the road. I got up, still staying strong, but he quickly took me by the neck and threw me into a wall. I still stayed strong, and went at him again. I slashed at him slowly because of the beating I took. I was kicked down to the ground. I got back up, still not giving up.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Dark Ethan said as he ran at me with sword tip towards me.

_Hehe. Well, I guess this is it .I'm doing this for my friends. _I thought as he ran at me, stabbing me in the chest. I fell to the ground, slowly fading away, when a flash of light brought me to a white room. I saw that there was no paintings, no windows, nothing. It was just a empty room. A man walked up to me and picked me up. I noticed that he looked familiar, yet I never met him before.

"It's allright." He said as he put me on a table. He put his hands over me and I was instantly healed. I got up and the man introduced himself.

"My name is Denahi."

"Denahi? It sounds so familiar." I said.

"It does. I was the previous messenger of heroes." He said.

"…"

"It's a pleasure to meet the new messenger of heroes." Denahi said as he shook hands with me.

"But why did you do this?" I asked him.

"I can't let you pass on now. The new generation has to live on, for if it doesn't, how will we survive?" Denahi said. He produced an energy orb, and fired it at me. Instead of hurting me, it sent me back to my world. I woke up, and saw that there was a amulet, a sword, and the seven chaos emeralds. Dark Ethan saw this too, and ran after the chaos emeralds. I ran after it too, going as fast as I can. I reached it, grabbing the sword and the amulet, while the seven chaos emeralds vanished.

"What?" We said. I looked back at him and saw that he didn't have the chaos emeralds. I looked up and saw them skyrocketing towards Sonic and the others. I looked at the back of my hand. I saw markings of the seven chaos emeralds spinning on it. They fused together, and then disappeared.

"Try going super now." A voice said, that sounded like Denahi's. I focused on that form. I lifted up into the air and a orb of energy surrounded me. When it disappeared, I was in my super form.

"Not so cocky now, huh?" I said as I teleported in front of Dark Ethan. I punched him, and sent him flying back into a wall. He ran at me, cutting me in the chest, but I managed to take his sword and rip it out of his hands. My Sword, Dark Ethan's Sword, and Denahi's Sword started to float in the air. They fused together to form one blade: Blade of Light.

"Now it's time to finish this!" I shouted as I ran at Dark Ethan, who was defenseless, I knocked him into the air and sliced him with my sword as he came down. When he landed on his feet, he spoke his last words.

"I'll…be…back…and…I…will…be…STRONGER!" He said as he collapsed into a million pieces, each one disappearing when it hit the ground. I turned back to normal, and collapsed to the ground, out of energy. A FOXHOUND helicopter came and picked me up.

"You did great Ethan! I wonder how your friends are doing." Otacon said as we landed nearby the fight. We saw Sonic and Shadow carrying Dark Sonic back to the helicopter.

"Good job, guys! Ethan, did you manage to get Dark Ethan?" Otacon asked me.

"I had no choice but to kill him. If I didn't, he would still be causing havoc in the city. I couldn't let him do that."

"That's okay. We already have the samples of Dark Sonic and Dark Shadow. We don't need any more samples." Otacon said.

"And then what will you do with them?"

"After testing, they'll be quickly killed before they can escape." Otacon said as we approached our home. The chopper landed, and we disembarked. The soldiers saluted us, and I saluted back. The chopper took off, going back to the FOXHOUND base to eliminate Dark Sonic and Dark Shadow. They will never be back. But the threats to humanity will never end.

A/N: Time for Song list No. 2!

Sad Violin- Near Death

By: Unknown

First Appearance: None (YouTube Video)

Burn it Down- Revival and Revenge

By: Linkin Park

First Appearance: None (Album Song)

Victory Theme- the Battle is Won!

By: Nintendo

First Appearance: Super Smash Brothers Brawl


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Losses of a Catastrophic Battle

A/N: This is my first shot at putting a song into a poem, so forgive me if I totally screw this up. I hope you like this! Enjoy!

I walked through the ruins of the city, where I saw thousands of people dead, lying under ruble. I walked through the city, thinking of the many people who died during the attack.

"Was killing one man worth losing a thousand others?" I said to myself as I walked up to the ruins of city hall. I picked up a piece of it, and it crumbled to dust. I got up and walked away, going to the local school, which was also destroyed because of Dark Ethan and his friends. I saw the bodies of the students lying on the ground, not breathing. I walked up to where my homeroom was, and I imagined the city like it was. Cars were zooming around, bells were ringing, and people were walking through the city. I walked away from the school. I sat down and sang a song to the fallen people of station square.

"_When you fall, you won't really die,_

_But today that is a lie,_

_When memories haunt your mind,_

_A solution should be easy to find,_

_But today is not the day we live,_

_I can never, ever, ever forgive,_

_What I let happen in this Catastrophe!_

_I didn't mean to,_

_I didn't want to,_

_But it was a Catastrophe!_

_When you lose someone they aren't really gone,_

_But today all that's right is really wrong,_

_And I just want to forget about this day,_

_But I don't want you guys to go away,_

_But today is not the day we live,_

_I can never, ever, ever forgive,_

_What I let happen in this Catastrophe!_

_I didn't mean to,_

_I didn't want to,_

_But it was a Catastrophe!_

_And I will stay strong!_

_And I will right the wrong!_

_But until then,_

_It will never end._

_And if I fall,_

_You will stand tall!_

_But today was a Catastrophe!_

_I didn't mean to,_

_I didn't want to,_

_But it was a Catastrophe!_

_I didn't need this,_

_I didn't want this,_

_But it was a Catastrophe."_

A/N: The song was written by me, it wasn't an official song! I hoped you liked it! R&R!


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44: A New Enemy

"Mornin' guys. How's everyone doing today?" I asked everyone as I got up, yawning.

"Good." Tamara said, yawning as well.

"Good. That was some battle yesterday." I said as I fixed myself some breakfast. My stockpile of food fell over and I had to catch all of it. I ended up hopping out on one foot, with all of my food on my other leg and my arms. I wobbled a bit before dropping all the food.

"Does anyone know of a good place to eat outside of station square?" I asked.

"I do!" Tamara said. Before I knew it, I was shoving pancakes down my throat at a local diner.

"Mm! These hot cakes are the bomb!" I said as I continued to shove more down my throat.

"Don't eat too fast!" Sonic shouted, who also came along after Tamara talked to him for a bit.

"Y'all can't stop me!" I said in a gangster fashion as I continued to eat. When I was done, I was as fat as Eggman, and that's saying something.

"I told you not to eat too fast." Sonic said as we walked out of the diner. We walked around the town for a bit before we were interrupted by screaming and shouting.

"What was that?" I asked as I peeked behind a trash can. I saw a young boy, probably in his teenage years. He had brown hair, wore a blue shirt, black pants, and had no shoes on. His eyes had the pupils, but the color you'd see in the middle was nonexistent. He looked over and saw me. I stood up.

"Who're you?" I asked the mysterious boy.

"That's none of your business. Have you seen Sonic anywhere?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, lying to him.

"I don't believe you." He said as he ran at me. I quickly dodged it, with him running at me again. I drew out my sword and stopped him dead in his tracks. He closed his eyes and all of a sudden, a fire wall came up out of nowhere and went straight for me. I quickly ran away from it, attacking the mysterious boy again. He disappeared, appearing behind me and kicking me to the ground.

"That hurt!" I shouted as I got up. When I did, he was gone. I ran around the block, looking for him. I saw that he was hiding inside a building, waiting for something. Sonic ran towards me and the mysterious boy jumped out of the building and went after Sonic. I drew out my sword again and slashed him in the chest, sending him to the ground. Tamara ran to us as well, looking at the boy on the ground.

"Is that… it can't be!" Tamara shouted.

"What? Who is it?" I asked her.

"It's Darren!" She shouted as she started to shake me. I calmed her down and asked her about him.

"He and I have a history together as mortal enemies. I've known him ever since he was first created, and I've hated him since. He's hated me back."

"Created?" I asked Tamara.

"He's one of Eggman's many creations." Tamara said as she turned away from Darren, who was unconscious.

"…I see what you mean." I said. I looked back to see that Darren was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He vanished?! That's bad!" Tamara shouted.

"Oh boy." I said, sighing.

"What're we gonna do?!" Tamara shouted.

"Calm down. We'll make sure next time he doesn't get away, okay?" I asked Tamara.

"Okay." She said. We walked back to our home, feeling that there was something wrong. There's something going on here, and I'm gonna find out!


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45: Return

I lied down under a tree as I thought about the boy from yesterday. Why was he attacking innocent people? How could he control fire? I thought about these until I was interrupted by Sonic.

"Tails needs to show you something!" Sonic shouted as Tails held out a transmitter. A video played on it, saying:

_EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!_

_We have a live news report! A young boy has been destroying almost all of the Station Square County! All attempts to stop him have failed! The military is sending in their strongest defenses! This could be a catastrophe! All we can do is pray!_

"This is not good." I said as I saw where the attack was happening. It was happening nearby, and there were pillars of fire shooting up from the attack site. I knew who it, or he, was. I ran to Tamara, telling her about the situation. She agreed to help us out in defeating Darren once and for all!

"Are you sure about this?" Tails said as I got into the custom car that tails had made me a few weeks ago.

"We can handle this." I said as I drove off, with Sonic and Tamara running next to me. When we got there, we saw a catastrophe happen right in front of our eyes. The area was in ruins, and a boy stood on top of it, hurting innocent people.

"It's time to end this!" I said as I drew out my sword. Sonic and Tamara were ready. I was ready. We ran at Darren, trying to take him by surprise. He quickly knocked us to the ground. We got back up, and Sonic attempted to spin dash on Darren. Darren quickly knocked Sonic back. I charged up a Skyward Strike, and readied it to strike Darren. He quickly grabbed the edge of my sword and sent me through the ruble. Tamara went after him as well, but wound up going through a wall in one of the local buildings. I got back up, along with Sonic, and slashed at Darren. He pushed me back and hit me with a fire ball. I patted it out and went at him again. He pushed me back, going after Sonic. I ran near him and readied a Light Blitz. He turned around and ripped my sword out of my hands. I stepped back, avoiding his sword slashes. I charged up a energy blast, with him not knowing about it. I fired, but he deflected it with my sword. I kept dodging his attacks until I was back against the wall. He kept slashing at me, but I dodged them. I made a split second decision and ducked, grabbing him by the leg. I knocked him back and attempted to get my sword back from him. He held on tightly, and I was starting to get tired. I thought of something. I stepped on his arm, and he dropped the sword in agony. I quickly grabbed it. Darren got back up and went at me again, but I knocked him back and ran to Tamara.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I won't let this monster do this!" She shouted as she got up, sending electricity at Darren. Darren put up a wall of fire and blocked it, but Tamara ran at him. I ran at him too and we started throwing some punches at him, with me slashing at him. Darren teleported behind us and kicked us to the ground. We got back up, and Tamara charged up an electric blast again. I held my sword out and she fired it at my sword, which made it an electric conductor. I ran at Darren with my electrified sword and slashed at him, but he teleported behind Tamara. She turned around and grabbed him by the arm. She threw him towards me and I started slashing at him.

"Party's over!" I said as he fell to the ground. I picked him up and took him to the police, who put him in the back of the squad car.

"Just send him to the hospital and release him. I think he's learned his lesson." I said as the police nodded to me. They drove off, ending the fight in a victory. I ran to Sonic and shook him awake.

"…what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry. The fight is over." I said as I helped him up. I got back in my custom car, putting Sonic in the back, and drove off, Tamara following behind me.

A/N: Time for Song list No. 3!

Emergency (Wii Version)- The Attack

By: Atlus

First Appearance: Trauma Center: Second Opinion

Fight the Knight- The Fight Begins!

By: Crush 40

First Appearance: Sonic and the Black Knight

End of the World- A Silence and Decision

By: Unknown

First Appearance: Unknown (I don't know who made this song so I put Unknown :/)


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46: Let the Slaughter Begin!

A/N: WARNING! This chapter contains some of the worst ways to die in the history of mankind! Don't blame me if you can't sleep at night!

I was practicing my sword techniques on a dead tree when I was interrupted by Sonic.

"Hey!" He said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I found this poster! It's for some sort of tournament, I guess." Sonic said as he showed me the poster. I looked at it. It said:

_Mortal Kombat Fighting Tournament_

_Begins at 12:00 Noon at the ruins of Station Square_

I looked at my watch. It said 11:55. I decided to check it out, so I ran to the ruins. I spotted some other people there. They were eager to begin the tournament. I looked at my watch again. It was 12 noon. A earthquake started as the ruble began to float in the air.

"What's happening?!" I shouted as I fell to the ground. A giant arena rose from the ruble, carrying us up with it. We were teleported to some sort of portal room. A man in his 60's came and greeted us with a bow.

"This tournament will decide the fate of all mankind and will be the ultimate test of your abilities. Only one person will leave a champion. Let us begin. First up, Scorpion!" He shouted as a ninja appeared through a portal of fire. He had fire eyes and wielded a hook spear. He looked like a formidable foe. I would feel sorry for the person who had to go up against him. The old man spoke again.

"Who will challenge?" He said. No one spoke. Scorpion eyed me and began to speak.

"Him." He said as he pointed at me. I stepped back a bit. Some guards seized me and threw me into the arena.

"A child? This will be glorious. Do what you will, Scorpion. FIGHT!" The old man shouted as Scorpion ran at me. I ducked and swept him by the leg, but he opened up a portal of fire and fell through it. I looked around, confused, before a spear went through my arm as I was dragged back.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as he sent me to the ground. I got back up, shaking it off. I pulled out my sword and slashed at him, but he went through a portal of fire once again. I knew he'd try that again, so I ran to the edge of the arena. Scorpion came out of the portal, not knowing that I was right behind him. I grabbed his arm and twisted it as hard as I could. I heard a bone shatter and went to strike him in the back. I did and he went down to the ground. I stabbed him in the back. The old man was surprised.

"WHAT?! How did you-"

"I am not a child." I said as I walked to the exit of the arena. The guards stopped me and the old man spoke again.

"What are you doing? Finish him!" He said.

"Finish him?" I asked, confused.

"KILL HIM!" He shouted.

"Kill him?! Whoa there, I ain't a murderer!" I shouted.

"KILL HIM!" He shouted as he stood up.

"I don't follow anything under that! If you want me to kill him, make me!" I shouted.

"AAAHHH! Barraka, Quan Chi! Make him suffer!" The old man shouted as the two ran at me. I pulled out my sword, ready for a fight.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47: The Cops Come to Join In

I slashed at the two with my sword, sending them back a bit. I jumped up, ready to finish them off, when some of the audience looked out the door. I looked too, and saw that there was a small object, shaped like an egg, with a hole in the side of it.

"GRENADE!" I shouted as I ran for cover. I heard an explosion, and several people in bullet-proof vests came running in, guns at aim.

"Stand down!" I heard a man shout. He walked through the door. He was a typical cop, except he had a metal vest lined with stuff like grenades and ammunition. Finally, we're getting out of this death trap!

"You forgot me." He said as he walked up to the arena. Right then, all of that hope went up in flames. Why would a cop support something where people are forced to kill one another?! I kept myself from walking up to him and ripping off his badge, which was attached to his vest.

"…Hmm…very well!" The old man said. The cop looked at me. He didn't say anything, but he did give me a look that pretty much said: "I'm ready to kill. And I'll start with you."

"Who will challenge the kombatant that took down Scorpion?" The old man asked the crowd. Everyone exchanged looks. Finally, someone spoke.

"I will!" He said. He was wearing a blue top with an untied tie, along with loose-fit jeans and glasses.

"Who're you?" I asked him.

"Johnny Cage. You don't recognize me?"

"Nope."

"Massive Strike? Citizen Cage? Ninja Mime?" He said.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Okay, now you're gonna get it!" He said as he went in a fighting stance. I drew my sword and stepped back a bit. Even though this guy seemed like a whack-job, he could put up a good fight.

"Ready… FIGHT!" The old man shouted. Johnny threw a green ball at me. I ducked, wondering how he did that. I ran at him and swerved behind him. I then hit him with the handle of my sword, knocking him to the ground. He got up and then suddenly appeared in front of me. Before I knew it, I was sent back to the ground, coughing up a little blood.

"Oh god! What was that?!" I shouted as I got up. He did a split and then punched me in the nuts, not to be TMI. I fell to the ground, moaning in pain. I got up and attacked him with a sword slash. He countered it and punched me three times in the nuts again. He then jumped up and karate-chopped my back. I felt my spine shatter as I fell to the ground. I screamed in agony as a white light surrounded me, healing me instantly. I got back up and threw my sword at him. It hit him in the stomach. I took the opportunity to get in close on him and performed a Dark Crusher, shattering his bones and sending him to the ground. He got back up, which made no sense whatsoever. He then proceeded to kick me in the air, but I drew out my sword and stabbed him in the leg. I kicked him in the head and he fell to the ground, ending the match.

"Hmm…impressive." The old man said. He stood up and raised his hand.

"The tournament will continue tomorrow!" He shouted as we were teleported back to our world. I immediately ran back to Sonic and the others. I told them all about the tournament and what happened in it.

"That's horrible!" Tamara shouted.

"Yeah!" Tails shouted.

"I know! Hopefully this tournament will not end with any casualties." I said as I walked back to my tent. I needed to take down this old man. But I have a feeling he will be my greatest challenge yet.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter took a while. I just started school, so I don't have a lot of time on my hands. So this might become a pattern until next summer. R&R!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48: Shao Khan

A/N: SO sorry it took a long time! I've been busy, but here it is!

I woke up to the screams of innocent people. I bolted outside and saw that the place was in ruin. People were dead. A lone figure stood on a pile of dead bodies.

"It is the end of all things. Armageddon." He said as a black aura engulfed him. I ran towards him and slashed at him. My blade didn't hurt him at all.

"Who are you?! And what have you done to these people?!" I shouted.

"I am Shao Khan. Ruler of Earthrealm. How dare you take that tone with me!" He said as he threw a hammer at me. I ducked and ran at him with my sword tip pointed at him. He simply ripped the sword out of my hands and threw it like a bag of day-old French fries at a McDonalds. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the ground. I looked to the side to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Tamara, and Shadow in captivity.

"What happened?" I managed to say. They didn't respond. An old man walked up to them. The guy from the tournament! I struggled to get back up, but Shao Khan held me down with his foot.

"W-Why are y-you doing this?" I said as blood dripped out of my mouth. I saw a figure in the distance. Who is that?

"Hahahahaha!" He laughed as the area was being destroyed. I looked at the figure again. Before I knew it, Shao Khan was distracted by something. He got kicked in the stomach and fell to the ground. I looked at the figure. Darren?!

"Nice save." I said as I managed to get back up on my feet.

"Don't think it's because I forgive you." He said.

"Hehehe. Yeah." I said as I limped towards my sword. I managed to pick it up, but Shao Khan hit me with his hammer. My vision went blurry as I struggled to breathe. I recovered and gave him my gratitude with a punch to the groin, sort of like Johnny Cage. I got back up and slashed at his back. Darren then produced a ball of fire.

"Here!" He said as he tossed it to me. I pointed my sword at it and it was engulfed in fire. I ran up to Shao Khan and stabbed him in the chest.

"Sorry, but you've got a one-way ticket to death!" I said as I sliced his head off. All of the chaos suddenly stopped. Everything was turned back to normal.

"How'd you know what was happening?" I asked Darren.

"I've known about the tournament ever since it started. I went to join, but accidentally got teleported to this weird place. I watched the tournament from behind a barrel. When Day 1 was over, I snuck into the grand palace. Shao Khan said something about invading Earthrealm and destroying everything. Later, he opened up a portal. I managed to get back here through that. I followed him here and so forth." He said.

"Wow. That's not bad." I said as I sheaved my sword.

"I have no more business with you." He said as he vanished.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all." I said to myself as I walked home.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49: Back to Normal… Sort of

I was resting up from the battle against Shao Khan yesterday. I heard a voice outside and saw Sonic and the others limping back here. I guess they woke up in the middle of nowhere because of what happened and decided to look for civilization. I shouted to them and I gave them some rations.

"BLECK!" Sonic shouted as he spat it out.

"This is awful!" He then said.

"Sorry. All the food was lost during the invasion, and this was all I could find." I said.

"It's okay." He said with a grin on his face. Pretty soon they were all better and we went out to look at the damage. I noticed something odd in the ruble. It was a mark.

"What is that?" I said as I brushed it off. It suddenly began to glow and a portal opened up. I fell in it and Sonic and the others went after me.

_DOOOIIIIIINNNNNGGG!_ I heard as I landed on something. I blacked out.

"…uuuhhhh…where am I?" I said as I woke up. I was in the hospital. I got up and felt pain in my head. A concussion.

"AAAHHH!" I shouted as I felt the pain from it.

"Calm down." A voice said.

"Who's there?" I said as I reached for my sword. It was gone.

"My name's Dr. Ken. And you must be Ethan, right?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head.

"ANGELA!" He shouted. Angela... MOM!

"Sweetie! I'm so glad you're okay!" She said as she hugged me.

"Mom! It's so good to see you!" I said as tears streamed down my eyes.

"I missed you, baby." She said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Looks like he's good to go." Dr. Ken said with a smile.

"Thank you, doctor." My mom said as we walked out of the hospital. I noticed several figures as we walked by their respective rooms.

"Um, excuse me; are these kids' friends of yours?" A doctor asked as we walked by their rooms. I looked in one. He had a blue shirt on, with red shoes that had white stripes running down the middle-side. Wait…blue…has red shoes with stripes…could he be...SONIC?!

"What the?" I said as I blinked.

"What's wrong?" My mom asked me.

"Erm… can you release those kids with us?" I asked the doctor.

"No problem." He said as he walked away. Later, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, and Tamara all walked out of the hospital. The only difference: they were humans.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50: Getting Used to Change

A/N: God, this chapter took a while! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! But, here it is!

As I sat in the backyard, looking at the stars, I pondered about today. Did Eggman make it in here? Will Sonic and co. ever make it back? That wouldn't be answered for a while. I got back up and went into my house. In the den, there was a HDTV, a computer, 2 leather chairs, 1 leather couch, and a vase, which held my dad's ashes. I walked back to my bedroom and fell on my bed, exhausted. I crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

_Huh? Where am I? Hello?_

…

_Hello?_

…

_You won't be here very long…_

_If you try to stop us…_

_Who's there?!_

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

"Gah!" I said as I bolted awake. I looked at the clock. It was midnight.

"What's going on?!" My mom shouted as she ran through the door.

"I…I just had a bad dream. That's all." I said as sweat dripped down my forehead.

"Okay. Don't scare me like that!" She said as she walked back to her room. I went back to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! _My alarm clock rang as I woke up. I ate my breakfast, consisting of a Balance Bar and a Capri-Sun. I got in the shower and put on my clothes. I went out to the den and saw Tulip, my dog, lying in her kennel.

"Who's a good Tuly?" I said as I rubbed her head. She licked my hand.

"That tickles!" I shouted as I pulled my hand back. I grabbed my backpack, slung it over my shoulder, and ran towards the bus stop. When I got off, I was at the front of Los Coyotes Middle School. I stepped in the gates and noticed a couple of new students.

_Huh. I guess that's Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Tamara in their human form._ I thought as I walked to my homeroom. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"WHAT?!" I shouted as I shoved them in the bushes.

"What're you doing here?!" I whispered as they walked out of the bushes.

"Relax! We're okay. Besides, they're really nice!" Sonic said as he walked away.

"Oh God, this is going to end badly." I said as I put my hand on my face. The bell rang as Sonic, Shadow, and I walked into first period. It was weird, at best.

"Good morning!" My teacher, Ms. Ortiz said as she wrote down the warm-up on the board.

"Don't do anything stupid!" I mumbled into Sonic's ear.

"Why?" Sonic mumbled back.

"…just don't do anything! Just sit there and eat an invisible chili dog!" I mumbled. Sonic started drooling.

"Uuuhh…" I said as I put my head down on my desk.

"Is there something wrong?" Ms. Ortiz asked me.

"No, ma'am. Just had a… well… abysmal night." I said, trying to sound literate. Ms. Ortiz said nothing and continued writing down the warm-up.

"Hmph." I heard Shadow mutter from the other side of the room.

_Phew! _I thought as I wiped sweat off of my forehead. Nothing interesting happened again until 3rd period. My Math teacher, Mr. Edkajaja, was explaining the way to solve absolute-value equations with any equation that's not in the absolute value. Well, that's a mouthful. The phone rang as he finished up the equation 15+2 [72x/ (-9)] =5.

"Could 'Sonic' get the phone for me?" He asked. He thought Sonic was a nickname, so he said it with an air-quote.

"Sure thing!" Sonic said as he appeared right next to the phone.

"Hello? Oh, sure!" He said as he appeared right next to Mr. E.

"It's for you." He said as he appeared sitting down. The whole class, including Mr. E, was staring at him with their jaws dropped.

"Erm… I'm no scientist, but that's not humanly possible." Mr. E. said as he walked towards the phone, picking it up and talking to whoever called. I gave Sonic the look of death.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't be reckless!" I said to him.

"Why was that reckless?" Sonic asked me back.

"Forget it!" I said. After that, nothing else happened, until I got home, where I learned that Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Tamara are going to be living in my home.

"Don't you guys have parents?" I asked after I learned that.

"Our parents died a long time ago in the Mobian war." Sonic said.

"Does my mom know about your real selves?" I asked.

"I do, sweetie." My mom said as I looked in the hallway. She was carrying the laundry out into the kitchen. She set them down as she walked towards me.

"How much did they tell you?"

"You had a sword, didn't you?" My mom said.

"…are you gonna turn them in?" I asked mom. She didn't speak. She looked at Sonic and the gang. Sonic nodded to her.

"Not in a million years." She said.

"Really?" I said as I looked at her.

"It's our little secret." She said.

"Pinky promise?" I asked as I held out my pinky.

"Pinky promise." She said as she wrapped her pinky around mine.

"Yahoo!" Sonic shouted.

"Until then, they'll be living here." She said as she picked up the laundry and carried it out to the kitchen.

"This'll be great!" I shouted as I high-fived Sonic and Tails. Knuckles just smiled, Tamara gave us thumbs up, and Shadow just nodded.

"Now go ahead and start your homework, guys!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh, right!" I shouted as I ran to my room. I pulled out my binder and started solving algebraic equations.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51: A Conspiracy

A/N: I apologize for the EXTREMELY long wait. I've been busy working on other projects and I've been having my fair share of fun with Ocarina of Time 3D, which is an amazing game by the way, but that's not what the chapter is about. Anyways, enjoy!

"Aaahhh!" I said as I yawned, waking up at 6:50 AM. What was my 'coffee' for the morning? Being stuffed in a bag and thrown in the back of a truck.

"Don't move!" A man shouted as he put a gun to my head.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted.

"Where are the chaos emeralds!? Where's the sword!?" The man shouted. He wore a mask, black clothes, and had the word 'Terror' on his shirt.

"It's on the island of Nunya. Nunya business!" I shouted as I kicked him in the groin. I ran for the other bags to see if there was anything inside. I found Sonic and the others. The man started firing his gun.

"Guys?! What's happening?!" I shouted as we dove for cover.

"They've taken your mom hostage!" Tails shouted.

"They're demanding the chaos emeralds!" Sonic shouted.

"This is not good. This is not good!" I said as I looked in the bag.

"Why do they want the emeralds?" I asked them.

"World domination." Shadow said.

"Greeaaat. The Eggman Empire all over again." I said as I search through the bags. I found a small bobby pin. I looked at it carefully. It's explosive! I looked at the front to see if my mom was on board. Nope. I took off the pin and threw the remains at the driver.

"AAAHHH!" He shouted as the bobby pin exploded, killing him. The truck swerved out of control and hit something. A car on Alondra. Other cars were smashing into the truck as it continued to swerve. We eventually came to a halt. We reached for the exit. When we got out, we were surrounded by several 'Terror' men, who had guns pointed at us.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" One of them shouted. We complied.

"You got any bright ideas?" I whispered to Sonic.

"Yeah."

"Then do it!" I shouted. Sonic ran around the men, making them dizzy as they tried to keep up with him.

"Hop in!" I shouted as I took the wheel.

"Do you know how to drive?!" Sonic shouted as we heard gunshots.

"There's only one rule."

"What is it?"

"FLOOR IT!" I shouted as I stepped on the gas. The truck spun around and headed straight down the road.

"AAAAHHH!" We shouted as we went zooming past Tom's Jr. I couldn't stop the truck from going through a Wendy's later down the road. I had 3 meals of large hamburgers in my mouth when we were out of there. I swallowed them and kept on driving. We were headed towards the cemetery, where my Grandpa was buried.

"Oh no. Nononononononononononono!" I said as the truck went through the cemetery, running over several gravestones. When we got out of there, I was covered in gravel. I swept it off as we were headed towards a sword shop. We went straight through it.

"Hey!" I shouted as I found a blade similar to the one I had in Mobius. I put the sword on my back. The truck came to a stop at a Burger King. I looked back and saw several people being held hostage by Terror. I jumped out of the truck and pulled out my sword.

"Leave them alone!" I shouted as I ran towards them. I ducked behind a bush and threw my sword up. It hit a power line and the power line tipped over, crushing several 'Terror' men in the process. All of the hostages cheered and ran off.

"Thanks!" One of them shouted. I gave him a salute. I saw my mom.

"Ethan!" My mom shouted as she ran to hug me.

"Mom!" I shouted as I hugged her.

"Thank you." She said as she started crying.

"What'd they do to you?" I asked.

"They tortured me!" She shouted.

"And we'll also be killing her if you don't scram." I heard a man say. A gun was pressed against my mom's head. I saw his face. He had blue eyes, with a bald head and a shaved beard.

"Listen to him. Go!" My mom shouted. I couldn't move.

"Well, do you want her dead?" He said. I stammered. A few moments passed.

"Well, se la vie!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger. He missed.

"What?!" He shouted. Sonic had the man by the neck.

"What're you doing?!" I shouted as Sonic pinned him against the wall.

"If you don't leave him alone, your days will be numbered!" He shouted as a black aura surrounded him.

"What are you?!" The man shouted.

"I'm somebody that helps my friends!" He shouted as he let go of the man. He walked away.

_Later that day…_

I was sitting on the steps, looking at the sunset. Sonic walked up behind me.

"You okay?" He asked me. I turned around.

"Yeah." I said. He sat down next to me.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to see that. I just didn't want you or your mom to get hurt."

"It's okay. I've been through worse."

"We're in this together." Sonic said as he patted me on the back. He walked back in the house. I followed him in.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: 'Terror' Strikes Again!

It's been 2 days since the 'Terror' attack. I've been practicing with my sword, even though my Mom says to watch the trees. Sonic's raced Shadow a couple of times and everything was just fine. Then came Monday morning. My mom Dropped Sonic and the others off at school. It was first period. The intercom came on.

_ATTENTION! We are currently under lockdown! Several men have broken into the school campus! All students report to the cafeteria for escort! This is not a drill! _Everyone immediately got into a single-file line and quickly made it to the cafeteria.

"I bet you 10 bucks it's Terror." I said to Sonic.

"Ethan! Don't jump to conclusions!" Tails shouted. A gunshot was heard.

"HIT THE FLOOR!" The principal shouted. We all piled into a corner.

"I can't breathe!" I managed to shout from the pile. Someone got up.

"My bad!" She said as she ran to a different spot. An explosion was heard. Several men were grabbing kids by the necks. Sonic produced a black aura again.

"Calm down!" I whispered to him. I was grabbed by one of them and slammed against the wall.

"GACK!" I shouted as I gagged from the lack of oxygen.

"Give us the sword!" He shouted.

"Augh! Just let me go!" I shouted. I was released. I looked at Sonic. The aura was growing darker.

"Give us the sword!" The man shouted again as he put a gun to my chest. I looked at my friend Derek.

"Give it to him!" He shouted. He knew about it already. I reached for the sword, but instead of giving it to him; I cut him in the chest. I got up and ran, and then I suddenly collapsed to the ground. My chest was burning. I looked at the ground and saw a bullet. I was shot. I slowly fell unconscious. The last thing I saw was blood trickling on the floor and the last thing I heard was the screams of other 7th graders.

"Uuuhhh…" I moaned as I woke up and I was in the middle of the cafeteria. There was a pool of blood in front of me. Sonic helped me up, but he wasn't Sonic. His energy was off the charts. He was covered in blood. He's changed. He was Dark Super Sonic.

"Is that you?" I said as I regained my stature. He was gone.

"D-D-Dude! Your friend's some kind of monster!" One of the students shouted. I looked at the ground. My sword was there. I picked it up and saw what was going on. Several men were backed into the corner. Sonic charged up a chaos spear, ready to kill the other men who attacked me.

"Sonic, no! This isn't the way!" I shouted as I ran towards him. I restrained him.

"You won't be improving anything! All these kids will be scarred for life, knowing that they saw a fellow student kill another person. Look at all of these kids and you'll know. Do what you want if you think it's the right thing." I said as I walked away. Sonic was being consumed by darkness so he did it anyway. Blood splattered on the walls and on the ceiling. He started calming down. He regained his humanity and collapsed to the ground.

"W-what have I done?!" He shouted as he looked at the blood on his hands. I grabbed his shoulder.

"I think it's time you told them." I said. He stood in front of the kids.

"My name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He said knowing he couldn't hide the truth.

"If you are, then run around the cafeteria 100 times in less than a second." A kid said. Sonic did just that and told them about Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Tamara.

"So you are Sonic. I'm shocked." The same kid said.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm here, you guys are okay!" He said. The kids started cheering for him and the others.

"Smile for the camera!" One girl said.

"Come on, Ethan! You're part of it too!" I got up with him and we had our picture taken. This week's headline was "Human Hedgehog Saves the School!"

_The next day…_

The cafeteria was temporarily closed for cleanup, so lunch was reduced for all kids. I walked to class, knowing that a hero was here. And his name was Sonic. And from that day forth the school would be honoring him as a true hero. And me? I would just be the wind zooming by him. Just the way I like it.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53: Finally, a Peaceful Day!

The sound of coin-popping, child fun, and happy gamers filled the air as we walked into Nickel! Nickel! 5 Cent Games! It was finally time to relax, with no threat from 'Terror' whatsoever. No Eggman, no Nazo, nothing. It was just me, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Tamara.

"Ah, the arcade, where entertainment is but a couple of coins away; where spilt soda stains the arcade cabinets; where you can find anything from gum to combs as prizes: I love the arcade!" I said as we looked for a game to play. There was Dance Dance Revolution Supernova 2, Street Fighter 2, Panic Park!, and more. I found a new game called "Koguchi" It was a sniper game where you were a sniper sent by the US government to restore peace to America in the year 2021. I think. I then found an air hockey cabinet.

"I challenge you to a duel, Sonic!" I said as I pointed to the air hockey cabinet.

"Oh, it's on!" He shouted as I popped in 8 nickels. The puck came out and I served. Sonic lived up to his name as 'faster than the speed of sound' as he beat me 2-9.

"Man, you're good." I said as I took a breather. I found a Marvel vs. Capcom 2 cabinet.

"Hey Tamara! You good at fighting games?!" I shouted over the noise.

"Yeah! Why?!" She shouted as she ran over to me.

"What do you say to a good ol' game of MvC2?" I asked her.

"Allright!" She said as she ran over to the MvC2 cabinet. I popped in 6 nickels. My team was Servbot, Mega Man, and Wolverine. Tamara's was Ryu, Chun-li, and Spider-Man. The battle started with me activating Hyper King Servbot.

"You'll pay!" She said as she brought out Spider-Man. She activated his hyper: Maximum Spider. My Servbot's health was dangerously low, so I brought out Wolverine and used Berserker Barrage X, taking out Spider-Man.

"Augh!" She said as she brought out Ryu. She used his hyper: Metsu Hadokun. That took out Wolverine.

"Oh god!" I shouted as Mega Man came out. I used his super attack "Mega Upper". I chained it to a hyper: Hyper Mega Man, which dealt a deadly blow to Ryu.

"One left!" I shouted as I charged up a Mega Buster Shot. Chun-Li was Tamara's last character. I fired and nearly finished the battle. I activated hyper assist, activating "Lunch Rush" and "Hyper Mega Man" taking out Chun-Li and ending the match.

"Man, you're good." Tamara said.

We then moved on to the racing games. There was Star Wars: Pod Racer Episode 1, Midnight Club, the Fast & the Furious, all sorts of games! I went ahead and played some Star Wars, but before I could finish, I heard a lot of noises coming from the DDR machine.

"Holy crap! This guy got to the 6th final stage!" A guy shouted. I left the game and saw what was going on.

A young boy, about 14 years old, was playing. He had gotten the extremely difficult extra final. The song was Pluto Relinquish, by 2MB. This is the last song accessible in the game.

"Hmm… there's something about this kid that seems… familiar…" I said to myself. Black pants, blue shirt…no iris?

_DARREN!_ I thought to myself. I stepped up to the 2nd dance pad.

"I CHALLENGE YOU!" I shouted. The crowd was speechless. Darren seemed surprised to see me, but didn't say anything. He just nodded as I inserted 10 nickels.

The song began. I, OBVIOUSLY, can't tell you how the song went. But I can say, it was fast at 800 beats per MINUTE. I ended up getting curb stomped by Darren, but it was a good match anyway.

"Oh, man. That was brutal!" I said, panting.

"Heh. I was always better than you." Darren said.

"I guess so… OR ARE YOU?!" I shouted. Darren laughed a bit. I reintroduced him to the gang and before we knew it, there was another "member" of the "group". I guess my horoscope was right: you will make friends with an enemy today.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54: Sector Seven

The night was crisp and dry. I was standing outside an unfamiliar building, hiding and waiting for anyone to come out. A man went out, and then went back in.

"What is that place?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. But I'm gonna find out." I said as I went up to the door.

"Here; let me handle this." Tails said as he got out a small device from his pocket. He pressed some buttons and the door opened.

"Nice. Let's go." I said as we ran down the hall, avoiding any security cameras along the way. Several guards were patrolling the area.

"Chaos SPEAR!" Shadow shouted as a bolt of chaos energy paralyzed the guards. We eventually reached another door.

"I can't hack in!" Tails said.

"HYAH!" Knuckles shouted as he punched the door open.

"And that's how you hack." Knuckles said as he walked away. We reached an elevator and went down to the lowest level.

"What do you think's down there?" Tamara asked me.

"Beats me." I shrugged. When we reached the lowest floor, we simply listened to what they were saying.

"Boundary sync rate increased from 0.003 to 0.005. Seithr exposure level increasing to 30,000. All changes acceptable. Feedback from the boundary remaining at coefficient level 0.2. Distortions in the time-space continuum at 1.24 deviations. Phase seven clear. Now progressing to phase eight." A woman said.

"This is the best we've had. Eliminate phases 12 through 24. In fact, if the warp coefficient is within three units of normal, cut 29 through 36 too…let's take it straight to the tempering phase." A man said.

"Yes sir, eliminating phases 12 through 24…going deeper by 500." The same woman said.

"What are they doing?" I whispered.

"Something that involves…se...thor." Sonic said, trying his best to pronounce seithr.

"Sir, is it wise to go this fast?" The man's assistant asked.

"Maybe not…but we've run the simulation about 50 times. Besides, we lost subject 12 to our own timidity…also, we'll be hearing from sector seven soon if we don't deliver results soon." The man replied.

"Sector seven?" Tails said.

"Two hundred meters to target depth." The woman said.

"The Gates of Sheol are opening. Do you really think it'll show?" The assistant asked.

"That's the whole reason we're here, isn't it? No getting cold feet now." The man answered.

"The Gates of Sheol… why does that sound so… familiar?" I whispered to myself as the scientists continued their… activities.

"If we succeed, we'll have near-limitless power at our fingertips. The library won't be in position to push us around then… or so the higher-ups are so fond of telling us. But speaking as a man who has served science without fail, I just wanna see what lies beyond that gate." The man said.

"We all do." The assistant said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tails said.

"Why?" Tamara asked.

"I… don't know." Tails answered.

"I'm just concerned why they hate books so much." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Target depth reached. Releasing barrier section A. Sync rate adjusted to 0.001. All levels within established safety margins." The woman said.

"Start the process!" The assistant said.

"Yes sir, the tempering process has begun." The woman said.

"Brace yourself." I said as I closed my eyes.

"Now, yield up your truths. Reveal to us, the power of the Azure!" The man shouted.

"Subject surface solidifying. Now constructing stasis cocoon for Subject 12." The woman said.

"This is… space-time frozen… within that cocoon!" The man said, shocked.

"Whoa, that's-"I said, before I was interrupted by something.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"Aw, come on!" I shouted.

"What's wrong? The cauldron appears normal! Tempering is proceeding as planned!" Various people shouted.

"Sir, high levels of seithr above us! Levels increasing! It's nearly… doubled! Up to 72,000! It's still rising. If we don't bring it under control soon, it's going to reach critical mass!" The woman shouted.

"Is this the work of the NOL?!" The assistant asked.

"No way! Not even the NOL can concentrate those levels of seithr into one location- it isn't possible! Find the point of concentration! Coordinates—NOW!" The man shouted.

"Levels now exceed 100,000." The woman said.

"Gentleman, it's been my honor to fight with all of you." I said as I awaited my doom.

"Don't just sit around, let's go!" Sonic shouted as he ran off. We followed him as we headed down the long corridor, sprinting for the exit.

"Haahdpgkjshnprigjbenbriuvgbpa!" I shouted as I went into panic mode and started flailing my arms, along with running even faster than I have ever before. We made it outside, only to be greeted by a giant laser falling from the sky.

"Aw fu-"I said before I saw an explosion headed straight towards us. Then everything went white.

**So it begins again…**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55: Alternate Identity

"…"

Absolute silence.

"…w…where is I…?" I said. I got up, with the light blinding me.

"Another failure. I will dispose of it immediately," A voice said. As soon as the voice said that, I started falling. Eventually I hit a small lake. I swam to the shore but while I swam my body felt… off. Like it was changed. When I got to shore, I passed out, with the last words I heard being, "Now engaging sleep mode…" It was several minutes before I woke up again, but I felt like someone else was controlling me. Like I was a puppet. I couldn't move, speak, or even blink. "…loading…loading…loading…complete. Now scanning area for any life forms. Scan complete, no signs of life detected. Switching to standby mode," Was all I heard from my lips as I helplessly watched myself move around. Why was I saying mumbo-jumbo like that? "…life form detected. Switching to battle armor." Was all I said before I felt another change occur. The sword that I had vanished and in its place was 8 separate blades, each floating in the air.

"Whoa, hey! I'm not going to hurt you!" A voice said. I tracked the source of the voice. It came from a kid who had scraggly black hair and dark brown eyes, along with a black jacket with grey cargo pants, an attachable hood for the jacket, and wore black boots, green gloves, and had working goggles on his head.

"…" I said nothing as he pulled out a… gun-like device? "This should help you out," He said as he fired. Instantly, I came back to my senses. My sword turned back to normal, I was in my clothes, and I was able to control my body again. "Wow, thanks," I said as I got back up. "Don't mention it, I could tell you were robotized." He said as he helped me up. "_What? I was a robot?" _That was all I thought of after I got on my feet again.

"Um… do you by any chance happen to see several kids get launched into the air?" I asked the mysterious boy. "Yeah; they were blasted towards the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Mind if I join you on your way there?" The boy asked.

"Sure!" That was all I said as we headed towards the mysterious city. "By the way, my names Ethan. Yours?" I asked. "Zeke." He replied. And so the journey began. On the way, I discovered that Zeke was more than meets the eye. We were in a forest, with no food.

"I'll go see if I can't find anything to eat," He said. "Okay." I replied. A few hours later, and he still hadn't come back. Just then, I saw a bear in the distance.

"GAH! Um, n-n-nice bear…" I said as I backed away slowly. The bear came to my campsite. But, somehow, it turned into Zeke.

"Okay, WTF?" I said as I scratched my head. "Oh! I forgot to tell you, I'm a shape shifter," Zeke said. "That is… AWESOME!" I shouted as I saw what he brought back for dinner. Meat from… something. I didn't question it and started eating. After a good dinner, we were on our way to the city.

"There it is," Zeke said as he pointed towards a city on a mountain. It was beautiful, with many lights on, along with a seemingly endless supply of people. "Sonic and the others should be in there." I said. We walked into the city, and the search was on.

**A/N: I have to thank TammyHybrid21 for the new OC, Zeke. You are just a fountain of ideas, aren't you? STAY TUNED!**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: Meeting Up and Throwing Down

We had just gotten into the city and already we were lost. We went ahead and tried to ask for directions. "Excuse me sir, have you seen any kids around? No? Okay. Sir, have you seen- No? All right. Zeke, we need to try harder." I said as we went through the crowd. "Look!" Zeke said as he spotted somebody dragging Sonic and the others along. He wore a black coat with a white shirt underneath, had a black fedora on, had yellow eyes, green hair, and reminded me of a… snake.

"Unhand our friends!" I shouted as I tackled him down. "Ahh, if it isn't the little failure, ω-24 (Omega-24). How has it been?" The man asked in a sinister voice as he kicked me off of him. "You…you jerk! You turned me into a machine!" I shouted as I swung my sword at him. "Oh, so you want to tangle with the big, bad wolf? SO BE IT, YOU PIECE OF ****!" He shouted as he threw a chain at me. I swiftly dodged it. "Oh, it's on!"

**The Wheel of Fate is turning**

**Rebel 1, ACTION!**

I started by running towards him and attempting to slash him across the neck. He swiftly jumped over me and threw a chain at me, which I blocked. I then rolled under him and hit him with the handle of my sword. He fell forward, but quickly got back up. "DIE!" He shouted as I was launched into the air by a powerful uppercut. He jumped into the air, took out 2 butterfly knives and started slashing at me. I ran at him and slashed him right in the cheek. "GRR… SERPENT'S INFERNAL RAPTURE!" He shouted as I was kicked into the air. He prepared his final attack. "Eternal Coils of the Dragon Serpent!" He shouted as he slammed down on the ground. Thousands of chains came out of the ground that he slammed on. Luckily, I just barely dodged it, albeit getting a hole in my leg. "THAT'S IT!" I said as I charged up my finishing blow. I ran at him and punched him in the head. After that, I took my sword and launched him in the air. "CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as time froze. I jumped up into the air, and slashed him into tiny bits. Then I slammed him into the ground, and with 1 final stab, annihilated him. "Don't screw with my friends." I said as I walked away.

**ASTRAL FINISH! Ethan, WIN!**

"Hehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You fool! You just gave me the upper hand!" The man shouted before he went limp. "Tch, good riddance. Hey, you guys okay?" I asked Sonic and the others. "Yeah, we're fine, thanks for the save." Sonic said as he got up. "There's just one more question; who was that man?" I asked him. "I don't know, but he called himself 'Terumi'." Sonic replied. "Oh no, we're in trouble!" Zeke shouted. "Why?"

"Terumi was one of the six heroes, a group of 6 people who used ars magus to save the world from a creature called the Black Beast. However, he created the same Black Beast that wiped out ½ of the population of the planet. If he really is Terumi, then he could be trying to revive the Black Beast!" Zeke explained. "Big whoop, I killed him," I said as I pointed to the pile of flesh that used to be called Terumi. "I know, but he is a spirit. That man you killed, he will be back in another body. He's basically a spirit!" Zeke told us. "Uh, where's the Ghostbusters when you need them?" I replied. "Listen, Terumi is most likely to be revived at the top of Kagutsuchi, where the NOL headquarters are located." Zeke explained.

"Good, I've been wondering where that ***hole is." A voice said. I turned around to find a man with silver hair, red and green eyes, wearing a red coat with belts hanging off of them, a white undershirt, black pants, black boots, and carried a huge sword with him. "Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"I'm probably gonna regret saying this… Ragna the Bloodedge." He replied.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57: A Bargain

"Wait… Ragna the Bloodedge? Aren't you that guy who has the largest bounty in the world on his head?" I asked him.

"Oh, crap. I knew that was a bad idea!" Ragna shouted as he ran off.

"Wait! I need to talk to you about something!" I shouted as I ran after him. "Yeah, right!" He shouted as he hopped up to a gutter. He pulled himself up and ran off. I went through the door of the building. "Excuse me; pardon me, outta my way!" I shouted as I jumped out of the window into the conveniently placed stack of pillows. I hopped down and ran after him again. "Wait!" I shouted. Ragna hopped down into an open gutter. I followed him, taking the ladder instead of jumping. "Aw, yuck!" I said as I carefully stepped around the sewer mush. "All right, fine! Take me as your prisoner, I lost!" Ragna shouted as he put his hands out, expecting handcuffs. Zeke and Sonic caught up to me. "Man, you gotta slow down!" Zeke shouted. "Aw, come on! I didn't even break a sweat! I was just waiting for you to catch up to me!" Sonic argued. "Look, no time to argue. I gotta-"

"Azure, azure, azure, hahahahahahaha!" A creepy voice said. I turned around to see a giant black and red blob, which seemed to be made of bugs and had yellow-like bones for hands- err, claws. "Ew." I said as I felt like I was gonna throw up. "Aw, crap, it's Arakune!" Ragna shouted as he tried to pull his leg out of the sewer mush. "I've fi al o Azure! I mu t co u e he Azure!" It said. "Okay… how about I slice you to pieces?" I said. "Hold up. I'll take care of him," Zeke said. "Okay, fine by me."

**The Wheel of Fate is turning**

**Rebel 1, ACTION!**

Zeke started out by pulling out a set of wristbands. He started swinging at the creature known as Arakune, but misses every time. "All right, time to pull out the big guns," Zeke said. "W at?" Arakune replied. Zeke pulled out a small knife, which looked a lot like a Swiss-army knife. He started pressing some buttons. It then turned into a giant sword, filled with electricity. He took a single swing at Arakune and knocked him right into one of the several sewage pipes. He then pressed several more buttons and it turned into a small ball. He clenched it in his fist and swung at Arakune. He then slammed him down on the floor and turned the ball into several arms. With a quick kick, Arakune was up in the air. The fists started delivering a flurry of punches to Arakune, all hitting him. With a quick flick of the wrist, the arms turned into laser cannons. They fired and sent Arakune flying up the sewage pipe. "AZUUUUURE!"

**ASTRAL FINISH! Zeke, WIN!**

"Wow… thanks," Ragna said as he pulled his leg out of the mush. "Now, I wanted to talk to you about teaming up to kill Terumi," I told him. "So, that *******'s done something to you to?" He asked. "Yep, he kidnaped my friends, but we managed to not only get them freed, but we even killed his mortal form," I replied. "****, you're good. All right, I guess we can team up," Ragna said. "Yes! Finally Terumi's gonna get what he deserves!" Zeke shouted. "Yeah. We'll make him pay for taking Sonic and the others." I said. Looks like Terumi is gonna meet the Ghostbusters.


End file.
